Can't get enough of you
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: (DG, HrR on side) Draco has began to notice that he has a new obsession. And that involves making Ginny Weasely crazy with anger, resulting in dentention time for both of them. Sadly, this doesn't help with Draco's fascination. (8 up)
1. Embarassing Questions and Pillow Fights

"Can't get enough of you"

By: Me

Summary: (D/G mainly, Hm/R on side.) After the first fight (which consisted of Draco getting pelted in the head with paper), Draco can't seem to get enough of Ginny's temper. He goes out of his way to provoke her, and they end up fighting. After getting caught they are forced to serve detention. together

Authors note: OK guys, this is the REWRITE. If you haven't read it yet, than feel lucky that you get to see my magnificent peice of work get BETTER. And for those of you who have read it, try and take a second look, ok? I won't add much to the plot or anything, but I think my style has matured a little bit at least. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Air Supply owns the song "Making love out of nothing at all" and J.K Rowling owns the people sniffle

Chapter one: Embarrassing Questions and Pillow Fights

* * *

I know just how to whisper 

And I know just how to cry

I know just where to find the answers

And I know just how to lie

* * *

"Alright, you little Weasel," he began as he sneered down at the fiery little redhead that stood in front of him. Her glare would have peirced any normal person's soul, but since he was far from the dreaded normal, it didn't affect him. In the slightest. "You're the youngest of the litter. Sorry I don't know your name, there are just too many of you to keep track of." 

Ginny's glare deepened, and then she blushed looking at the item in his posession, thinking about the wretched way their paths had crossed. The item he was now holding held the score to her latest potions essay. I'd rather Malfoy than Hermione, she thought with a small but wry grin.

The last time Hermione had found her terrifying potions score, it had been because Ginny, at three in the morning, had tried to flush it down the toilet. Toilets started singing, clogging and Ron had to come to the rescue, pajama pants and all.

So this time, she had decided that flushing things down the toilet wasn't going to work. So she tried the safer route. As she walked away from lunch, she crumpled up the terrifying score-bearing essay and chucked it behind her. And, just her luck, Draco - the ferret- Malfoy had been walking behind her.

"I'm not a garbage can, you know."

She turned on her heel, and sneered right back at him. "Oh, you could have fooled me!"

He rolled his eyes and tossed the crumpled paper up and down in his hand like a snowball. "What's this, Red?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly, and walked toward him to grap the paper.

"Not so fast." He moved away and opened the assaulting object. "Genius. Bloody hell, what work!"

Ginny tried to ignore the sudden heat rush to her face.

"This score's not bad, you know," he told her, smirking as he looked over the top of it. "If you're names Fat-ass Longbottom."

Her eyes narrowed, and she lunged faster than her mind could tell her not to. She snatched her paper away from him before he could stop her, and pushed him. "Shut your mouth, you git."

"Touchy. You're lucky I don't waste my time on little pigeons like you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Well, you do seem to spend an awful lot of time with the pug though," she replied hotly, crossing her arms. The urge to flee the seen was unbearingly brilliant in her mind, but her feet stayed planted to the floor.

The instantaneous regret must have been apparent in her eyes for the slightest second, because rather than getting angry, Malfoy wore a thoughtful look. "You misunderstood me. I don't waste my time on dirty, untouchably poor pigeons like you."

"You bloody prat," Ginny started, taking a step toward him with a finger raised accusingly.

Before she could continue with her tirade, Harry's familiar voice broke the tension. "Ginny! There you are! I've been looking for you for ages! Mione and Ron are at it again, this time over chess. Ron called Hermione a cheater, and you know - " his voice trailed off as he looked at the expression on her face, as well as the amused one on Malfoys.

"A cheater?" He stated. "Not surprising, you know. I always thought she slept with both of you. It's a wonder Weasley just caught on." He paused, and looked at Ginny. "Although with my new-found knowledge on your genetic tracings, it makes perfect sense! You see, the sister is retarded as well."

The hiss escaped Ginnys mouth was quiet, so both boys took no notice of it. They did take notice however as Ginny's finger curled itself toward its comrades. The fist went flying at Malfoy's face before either of them could register what was happening.

The sound of the connection was a sick crack, and as Malfoy saw a nice peach blur, Ginny cursed up a storm, holding her bleeding knuckle.

Ginny shook this scene from her head, as she watched Malfoy walk away from them. Of course she didn't punch him. The git wasn't worth her time.

This, of course, was her lying to herself. If she had the chance, or the gall, Malfoy would have a few broken teeth.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, as they both watched him walk away. "It's ok, Gin. We all knew that you were bound to be picked up on his radar some time or another."

"Oh shut it Harry," she told him, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"You know what? You do seem kind of touchy lately," he told her, and she turned to look at him. "Is it, you know, that time of the month or anything? I mean, I've heard stories from your brothers, and I really don't want to get in your way..." he trailed off and looked at the floor.

A pair of knowingly familiar voices drifted around the corner, Ginny stepped back from Harry quickly, her face bright red. "Harry!"

Simultaneously, Harrys face turned a nice shade of crimson, and he stepepd away from her as well. Ron and Hermione turned the corner at that moment, and surveyed the scene.

Hermione, the lovely quiet one, just stood with her eyebrows raised in a curious fashion.

Ron, the poor boy, took the situation differently. His already angry voice, from arguing of course, took a more threatening sound. "Harry! Are you snogging my sister?"

Ginny sighed the deepest sigh she could muster. "Do you really think you should ask that question? I honestly don't need to be embarrassed any more than any of you could possibly manage. Thank you for this enjoyable moment, dearest brother. I'll see you at dinner."

As she turned to walk away, she looked over her shoulder. "And since I know you're too stupid to really understand how anything in this world possibly works, I'll tell you in simple terms: No, Harry and I were not snogging. Not if it were any of your business if we were. Now, continue flirting with Hermione for a few more hours before dinner."

Could this day possibly get any worse?

Like all terrible days do, this one was soon coming to an end.

And at the end of the day, as Ginny was sitting in a perfectly wonderful overstuffed arm chair, next to the fire of course, she found that the day could most definitely get worse.

Ron still didn't believe what Ginny's quaint terms had described to him.

"Are you sure you weren't snogging my sister?"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

"No, ok?" Harry replied for possibly the fifth time that evening. "I most defintely was not doing anything like that with her! If you must know," Harry started, looking at Ron, "I was making sure Malfoy didn't tear her apart."

"Shut up," Ginny told him, looking at the pair. "That boy wouldn't know what to do with me."

Hermione grinned at her, and Ron snorted. "Gin, he could pick you up and throw you. You're probably lucky that Harry came around. The ferret probably doesn't know enough about common courteousy to know not to hit a girl."

"I think that would be the best thing to ever happen to him," Hermione interjected before Ginny could snap at Ron about that certain section of common courteousy. "He was so dumbfounded when I hit him. Could you imagine if, dear Ginevra, his enemy's little sister made him cry like a little girl?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm still confused," Ron interrupted Harry. "If you weren't shagging my sister, than why did you two look so suspicious?"

"It's nothing really," Ginny started, giving Harry a very pointed look.

"No, it's not. I just was asking her a personal question I guess."

Ron raised his eyebrows, and just as Ginny was about to tell Harry to shut up, he spilled. "I just asked her if it was, you know, that tiem of the month."

The guffaws rang out. "You have got to be kidding me," he laughed. "Oh man."

"It's not that funny, Ronald," Ginny replied through clenched teeth.

"Are you kidding? Yes it is!"

"It bloody well isn't, you prat!" Ginny yelled at him, throwing a throw pillow at him before storming up the stairs to her dormitory.

"You know," Ron whispered as the calm after the storm settled in. "I think maybe it _is_ that time of the month."

Hermione followed her, knocking on the door. "May I come in?"

"If you must," came the muffled reply.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh Merlin, they are so exceedingly exasperating, Hermione!"

"Don't I know it. But just whom are you talking about?"

"All three of those gits. Malfoy goes out of his way to pick a bloody fight with me. Then, on top of the embarassment of being caught talking to the ferret, Harry has to mention the personals. And then on top of that, Ron just has to go around assuming I snog everything that moves!"

"Don't be too mad at your brother. He's just being protective."

"Oh shut it. You just think that because you like him."

Hermione blushed.

"And your reason this week for not telling me is..." she trailed off, leaving room for Hermione to chose her own answer.

"Are you kidding me? It's terrifying! There are so many other girls that just throw themselves at him -" she was interrupted by Ginny.

"Lavender does not count. Ron would have to be retarded to try and get in her pants."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Hermione reprimanded. "Besides, I don't want anything to get between us as friends."

Ginny picked up a pillow, and threw it at Hermione's face. Since she was entirely too focused on even this simple conversation at hand, she had no reaction time to try and stop the pillow. She laughed, and threw it back at Ginny.

Ginny picked up on from her room-mates bed, and hit Hermione with it, the feathers breaking out the seems.

The look on Hermione's face was priceless. They started laughing, before calming down. They continued discussing Ron, and how thickheaded he was.

Soon enough, they decided that it was time to leave and go to dinner. They left the dormitories with feathers in their hair.

Draco, on the other side of the castle, was sitting in his dormitory with Crabbe and Goyle. They were goggling over the newest issue of Playboy (imported by the loving Zabini).

He couldn't believe himself, but his mind kept replaying the scene over and over again.

That stupid girl hit him, and then proceded to call him trash.

Maybe she was insinuating that he was white trash? No way. Everyone wanted a peice of Malfoy.

Except her, obviously.

This was, at most, a challenge.

Malfoy shook any thought of this from his mind, and went to dinner thinking of schemes to keep Parkinson from making him lose his appetite. He even had the time to stop and pick on Longbottom for a few minutes before stepping into the Great Hall for dinner.

He watched the Gryffindor table, and seemed almsot fascinated with the way Ginny's face became flushed as she argued heatedly with her brother.

A scheme set itself in his mind.

* * *

TBC 

Authors note: Ok, guys. This has taken me a while to produce, but I hope you like it anyway. Chapter 11 is in the works (although I'm unsure as to which computer I saved the works too...). Keep checking back, because I'm going to try and rewrite most of the chapters that I find to be crap. I edited alot of stuff out, but kept the basic plot line. Please review! And if you're reading this for the first time, don't be surprised if the next chapter is complete shit (not that this is genius or anything). LOVES!


	2. Blonde's aren't all they're cracked up t...

"Can't get enough of you"  
  
By, Alex  
  
Summary: (D/G mainly, Hm/R on side.) After the first fight (which consisted of Draco getting pelted in the head with paper), Draco can't seem to get enough of Ginny's temper. He goes out of his way to provoke her, and they end up fighting. After getting caught they are forced to serve detention. together  
  
Disclaimer: Air Supply owns the song "Making love out of nothing at all" and J.K Rowling owns the people *sniffle  
  
Chapter 2: Blonde's aren't all they're cracked up to be, but neither is detention.  
  
~**~I know just how to fake it  
  
And I know just how to scheme  
  
I know just when to face the truth  
  
And then I know just when to dream~***~  
  
Draco sat extremely still, watching the Gryffindor table with earnest. The game last week he had won, easily catching the snitch. His teammates had been happy, and the Hufflepuffs, good losers.  
  
Something red caught his eye, and he turned to look toward the entrance of the Great Hall. It was Friday morning, the last day before no classes. He saw Harry Potter lean over and tickle Virginia Weasley and his eyes narrowed. He wished he could have taken Ron's place as the older brother smacked Harry upside the head for "flirting". His eyes narrowed at Potter, and he followed their every move until they sat at the table.  
  
"Someone's interested in ratty Gryffies today," Pansy purred, sliding up next to him.  
  
Draco turned to her, a look of disgust on his face. Then he heard it; a shriek, from the Gryffindor table. His head snapped in that direction and he stood up, his bench sliding behind him, making a noise. He tried to catch her reaction.  
  
He did. He looked into her eyes and saw the hurt. He felt bad for a split second, until that hurt turned into anger that seemed to seep from her body. He grinned, and looked at her, taking in the full effects of the potion he told one of the house elves to slip into her drink.  
  
Her robe seemed tighter, but he wasn't sure if that had to do with the potion or not. It set off her curves. He wasn't a blind man; he looked, much to his own dismay. His eyes finally strayed to her face and saw the fury look in her eyes. Potter sat next to her, gaping, his mouth hanging wide open. Draco stood up and caught his eyes with his own. He smirked smugly and flicked his eyes in Weasley's direction. He raised his eye brows and then finished off his pumpkin juice still standing. Then he turned and left the Slytherin table feeling a heated gaze on his back. He turned and smirked at Potter again before leaving the Great Hall all together.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
He turned at the sound of his name emitted from the female's mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and the normally red curls were flying everywhere as she chased after him. But now they weren't red. They were a platinum blonde, and the owner was pissed.  
  
"Oh, hello! Nice hair," he raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Never knew you wanted to be a blonde."  
  
"Sod off you bloody weasel. Fix it now," she fumed.  
  
"Fix what? I didn't do anything," he said with a mock innocence he knew she could see right through. It only infuriated her more.  
  
She tried to keep her anger under control and failed miserably as she stared into his handsome smug looking face. Maybe if she could just scrape her finger nails down those perfect cheeks he'd stop looking so damn smug.  
  
"Hey, maybe you should keep it!" he slowly walked toward her, strutting the whole way as she clenched her fists at her sides. "Maybe Potter like's blonde's more," he whispered standing above her so she had to look up. "I know I do."  
  
Suddenly he was on the ground with a weight on his stomach. He looked up at the blonde Weasley that had tackled him and then all he could see was a peach blur out of his left eye. He moaned in pain and turned onto his side as the weight was lifted off him. He could hear Potter's voice in the back of his mind as he tried to open his swollen eye. Even that would be an improvement. He couldn't sit up at this point.  
  
As soon as Harry pulled her off him, Ginny instantly regretted what she did. The pain flared in her knuckles as she heard Malfoy moan in pain and roll over and she grinned despite herself. If this stupid mofo was gonna turn her hair blonde and think to get away with it, he had another thing coming. She grimaced as she rubbed her knuckles.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered warningly as they heard two teachers coming toward them.  
  
She glared at Malfoy. "Fix it."  
  
"What's going on here?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Ferret boy dyed my hair blonde somehow," Ginny told her, still fuming and cradling her hurt hand to her chest.  
  
"How do you know it was me?" he asked, coughing as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Good point Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled looking at the situation.  
  
"I can vouch for Ginny sir," Potter stepped in, much to Malfoy's dismay. He wasn't supposed to get called on for this prank! "I saw him give something to the house elves last night."  
  
"Just like him to be sleeping with the elves," Malfoy drawled lazily. "I thought you had money Potter."  
  
"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy," McGonnagal snapped. "You two will receive detention."  
  
"But!" Ginny protested. She hadn't done anything!  
  
"May I remind you that you just hit Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked as McGonnagal prepared to leave. "Meet me in the Potions Class room tomorrow night for your first night's worth of detention. You will be scrubbing out all of my old cauldrons so bring some gloves. Leave your wands behind. There will be no magic allowed."  
  
Ginny turned around after the teacher's left and glared at Malfoy. "This is all your fault," she told him through clenched teeth.  
  
Malfoy stood up and leaned against the wall behind him, and looked down at her. "Last time I checked, I didn't care," he told her smirking and then turned to leave her fuming with Potter. "So you tomorrow night, Ginny- love!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
He heard a scuffle of feet and her voice scream "Let go of me Potter!" He let out a cruel laugh as he turned toward his first class. ~*~  
  
Ginny lay in bed that night, trying to go to sleep and failing miserably. Her hair would be turned back to normal Sunday morning and she had to wait until after her detention with that---that---that thing before Madam Pompfrey could see her to change it back to her normal red hair.  
  
She looked over to her bed-side table where the water dripped from the ice pack she had let melt there. She grabbed the book next to her table and turned to the page she had marked. It was a Harlequin Romance, and as corny as it sounds, she was in love with them, as was her mother. She was more feminine than she let on most times. She set the book down for a moment and pulled all of her hair into a bun. The warm late summer breeze drafted in and she stood in her Pajama pants and shirt and went over to the window to look out over the lake. Some thing broke the surface and she looked dreamily out at the squid tentacle.  
  
As the cool air met the goose bumps on her arms she shivered slightly suddenly seeing Malfoy's cold gray eyes in her mind. She shook her head slightly, feeling her hair move with her head. How could he do something so cruel? She fingered the back of the bun and sighed unhappily. She might not always let it on, but her favorite thing about herself was her flowing red hair. And now it was blonde and people were probably thinking she was trying to look like Parkinson or someone like that.  
  
She looked over at the clock in the dorm and wished she would sleep. It was 3 in the morning and in less than 24 hours she would be with Malfoy. Fighting probably. She admitted (only to herself) that the beginning HAD been her fault. She shouldn't have thrown that stupid piece of paper behind her that fateful day. Then he wouldn't have teased her or dyed her wonderful hair to make her look like a bimbo. (((an: no offense to platinum blondes here.. Gomennasai!! *bows profusely*)))  
  
Ginny turned back toward the window for a moment and let her eyes graze on the half full moon. It was gorgeous this time of year. School hadn't been in session that long and it still felt like summer, but without the sweltering heat. She walked back over to her bed and lay down, hoping for the sleep that never came. Oh God, how was she ever going to deal with Malfoy on no night's sleep?  
  
~*~  
  
Draco looked at his watch and ran his fingers through his hair. It was almost time to be down in the dungeons. He stood waiting outside the entrance for the red hea- wait, blonde girl. He grinned thinking of the day before. The look on her face, the pure irate look had made his heart flip flop. But that second of hurt canceled any happy feelings that could have surpassed anything. He sat there with his eyes shut tight dwelling on her face with her eyes clouded with hurt, and all of a sudden he turned and punched the wall behind him.  
  
The pure adrenaline of his actions was still blaring as he felt a soft hand place itself on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Still facing the wall he thought about the girl behind him. How could she still ask if he was ok after what he did to her? He suddenly wished he hadn't done anything, that he had left it all in the darkness and just admired her from afar. He felt so bad inside for hurting her that the yearn for her forgiveness was so great he almost vomited on the floor. All this feeling was new to him. Normally he did something and than was completely over it. This was the first time he had ever felt true regret. He searched his mind for his mask and he placed it on, his trademark smirk in place.  
  
"I'm fine Weasel. Don't soil my clothes with your touch," he told her, turning and shrugging her hand off his shoulder.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Whatever," she told him and walked down the corridor.  
  
He flexed his hand and noticed his knuckles were bleeding.  
  
He left, the sleeve of his cloak covering his hands as he followed Weasel toward Snape's classroom.  
  
"Good. You're both here," the teacher told them. "Now, you are going to be working together to get these thirty cauldrons clean. You leave at midnight. Whatever ones aren't finished you come back tomorrow and clean them tomorrow. Understood? I have to go. I will send someone to periodically check on you."  
  
Snape left the room his cloak trailing behind him. Ginny took of hers for a moment and then shivered. The dragon hide gloves looked tattered to Draco's eyes as he placed his new ones on his long fingered hands. "How are we going to do this?" he asked her, hoping the blood wouldn't stain the inside of his glove.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "How about you start cleaning on that end and in five minutes, I'll get up from mine and start stacking the cauldrons?" she asked, taking lead. For once, he agreed without a fight, starting at one end of the room. He swore that he heard a song being sung in the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Are you singing, Weasel?" he called, looking over to the girl who was having great difficulty lifting the cauldron up to the top of the stack. His voice caught her off guard and she let out a little shriek. He was there, quick as lightning, grabbing onto the cauldron with little difficulty. While hoisting it to its place, Ginny let out another shriek.  
  
"Oh! Malfoy! What the hell did you do to your hand?" Ginny asked looking up at Malfoy's gloves.  
  
Fuck, Malfoy thought, looking at his hand. Screw the staining. Let's hope it just doesn't drip to the floor!  
  
Too late for that as well, he thought as Ginny grabbed his hand. "What the hell did you do?" she demanded again, taking off her gloves. She pushed up his sleeve with one hand and slowly pulled the glove off the hurt hand. She gasped as she saw his knuckles. "We should get this to Madam Pompfrey," she told him.  
  
"I don't think so," he sneered down at her. She didn't see it though, as her head was turned toward his hand that she somehow cradled so gently in her own hands. Draco flexed the fingers and her hold on his hand tightened.  
  
"Don't do that," she advised, looking at the blood flow. "Did you punch a wall or something?" she asked her voice gentle and soft, very relaxing to his ears. She looked up at him and he nodded. "Fuck," she whispered and he smirked at her choice of language. She saw the smirk. "Sod off. Look at all my brothers."  
  
"Good point. I always thought Weasel had a bit of a potty mouth. Ow! Fuck Woman!"  
  
"Woman?" she asked, glaring up at him, somehow still keeping his hand soft in hers.  
  
"Yes, Woman."  
  
She ignored it for a moment and turned her attention back to his hand. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wand. "I thought we weren't supposed to bring those," Draco told her as she flicked her wand over his wound.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would come down into a dungeon with you for more than three hours without some form of protection?" Ginny asked as she blew on his hand.  
  
Draco felt the cool breath of air and he barely caught her words. He tore his hand from hers as if it was on fire. "Thanks," he mumbled, looking at the rapidly healing wound.  
  
"You're welcome," she told him. She picked her gloves back up.  
  
"Um Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you happen to know a spell on how to get a blood stain out?"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress note: I know, it's been a while, and Draco is sort of OOC at the end, but I am really tired. it's like almost 2 am and I'm just up writing for you wonderful readers.. Anyway, I hope these chapters will make more sense as they get better and better... I hope you like it. Please review! 


	3. Curses and Unwanted Thoughts

"Can't get enough of you."  
  
By: Gemini  
  
Chapter 3: Curses and Unwanted Thoughts  
  
Summary: (D/G mainly, Hm/R on side) After the first fight (which consisted of Draco getting pelted in the head with paper), Draco can't seem to get enough of Ginny's temper. He goes out of his way to provoke her, and they end up fighting. After getting caught they are forced to serve detention... together  
  
Disclaimer: Air Supply owns the song "Making love out of nothing at all" and J.K Rowling owns the people *sniffle  
  
Authoress note: Hi guys! I know its been a bit but I'm not sure how long this will be or anything. I'll try and get it out ASAP. I'm not sure when the next one will be out. I might get grounded, so make this last!!  
  
~**~And I know just where to touch you  
  
And I know just what to prove  
  
I know when to pull you closer  
  
And I know when to let you loose~**~  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sighed happily looking into the mirror, her eyes looking at her red hair. Then they caught the cold blue-gray ones of a certain young man.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, sneering. 'Please don't let me punch his pretty little face,' she thought. 'That's what got us into this mess!'  
  
"To see you of course," he told her, flexing his gloved hand. "Besides, we have detention. I had to leave quidditch practice before this," he told her, a sneer forming on his lips.  
  
"Well, that explains the garb," she told him coolly, letting her voice take an icy tone.  
  
He rolled his eyes and pulled off his green cloak. "What are we doing tonight Weasel?" he asked her, closing his eyes and leaning against a dresser.  
  
"I don't know Ferret," she replied evenly. "Madam Pompfrey hasn't arrived yet."  
  
He rolled his eyes at the name she had chosen for him. It reminded him of his mother's nickname. Supposedly, when she was a girl, her parents took her out for donuts. She had permission to choose one of any kind. As a little girl, she wouldn't need to worry about size, or how much she would weigh after this treat; so she chose a big apple fritter. Bigger than her face. She could barely finish the whole thing, so her parents called her "Fritter". Ferret, Fritter, what's the difference?  
  
He smirked suddenly, and Ginny leaned over and looked at him. "Is that an actual smile?" she asked, cocking her head slightly. "A display of anything other than cruelness or smugness? Nah, just the normal smirk," she concluded.  
  
"Oh bite me, Weasel."  
  
"Gladly," she told him, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Not on my time, children!" Madam Pompfrey called, walking into the hospital wing. "You two are lucky there aren't any sick ones in here," she told them, walking quickly to the other side where she turned. "You two are to wash out the bed pans. I know, very unoriginal, but I'm tired and I need to get some rest!" as she turned to leave, she turned to Ginny. "Oh, your hair looks lovely by the way," he told her, walking out. "I still like it better blonde," he told her a smirk in place.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed for the second time in thirty seconds. "You have no idea how close you are..." she trailed off, seeing as he wasn't listening to her with his back turned.  
  
"Close I am to what?"  
  
"To having me personally make sure you won't be having children!" she told him fairly and evenly, and turning to go work on the other side of the room.  
  
Draco blanched, as much as he could with his already pale skin. He turned to look at the younger witch and she laughed. "It's not funny Weasel. You have no idea!" he shuddered.  
  
"Oh," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I grew up in a house full of brother's remember?" she drawled slowly, as if he was stupid. "I know exactly where to kick to generate the most pain." She pulled out an old pan and grimaced. "Although I still think it hurts more to get kicked in the boob than it does to get kicked in the balls," she told him, grabbing a cloth and wringing it out with warm water.  
  
"No way," Malfoy told her, unaware that they were actually holding a conversation, an argument nonetheless, but not at each other's throats. "If one guy gets kicked there in the middle of a room full of males, they'll all shudder in sympathy pain," he informed her, scrubbing at his own pan.  
  
Ginny let out a laugh, the same one that had caught Draco's attention a little over a week ago, and he turned over to look the red haired female across the room. "That's highly amusing," she told him.  
  
"What?" he drawled. "It's completely true! Getting kicked in the boob can't hurt as much."  
  
"This is the time where I need a transvestite friend so it will answer this for me. I would really love to know which hurts worse."  
  
"Why, going sadistic Weasel?" he asked her, arching an eyebrow across the room.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "First of all, you don't become sadistic, you are born that way!" She put the pan down and rinsed it. "But no. I'm just curious."  
  
"A fairly interesting subject to be curious about. Why don't you go ask Potter? I'm sure he'd love to share the information he's gathered."  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed completely, shattering any good vibe they had between them. She grabbed at her wand and was about to curse the git when the wand flew from her hands and she found herself on her bottom with an ache on her head.  
  
"Give it back Malfoy," she told him, standing and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Trying to curse me, eh Weasley?" he asked her twiddling her wand in one hand, while holding his still in his other hand.  
  
"It's not like you don't deserve it," she told him haughtily. "Now give it back!"  
  
"No, I don't think I will," he told her, placing it into his back pocket.  
  
Ginny stood a moment, infuriated. Then she turned back to the task at hand and scrubbed out a few more bedpans, one for each of the beds. Soon she would be meeting Malfoy in the center.  
  
Then she did. "Give it back," she told him, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Not a chance in hell," he told her back, smirking. "I would like all my appendages when I leave this evening."  
  
Despite herself, Ginny grinned slightly. Then she went on to the next bed. He was directly behind her, and she tried to be silent as she turned toward him, and slid her hand around his robe and into his back pocket, trying to get her wand out.  
  
The audible gasp Draco let out terrified Ginny to no extreme, and as he started to twist around to see what the hell she was doing, he wrenched her arm, making it near impossible for her to get her hand out of his pocket while in this position. He smirked down at the horrified blushing Weasley.  
  
"So," he drawled slowly. "May I ask you why your hand is in my pants?"  
  
The calmness of his voice infuriated Ginny as she tried her best to get her hand away from him, but it was stuck. Her eyes narrowed and she grasped her wand having finally found it. "I'm getting my wand you stupid git," she told him.  
  
"Really now," he said, looking at her uncomfortable position. "Looks to me like that's an excuse for putting your hands down my pants. C'mon," he started. "We've already had this conversation. You know you want me." He reached one hand up to caress her cheek and he leaned down slightly, his lips almost touching the place where his hand was. He didn't, however, notice the spell that flew from her lips until his body felt like a stiff board and he started to fall over onto her.  
  
"Perfectus Totalus!" She whispered, after she grasped her wand. If he kissed her, she was going to light his butt on fire, but no, she had to be the nice one and just use the body binding spell. She wasn't ready, however, for his weight as he toppled over onto her.  
  
She didn't even time to let out a scream as she found herself on the floor under the tall Draco Malfoy, where he was, in fact, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Jesus! Get off me you git!"  
  
"It's not like I can," Draco barely murmured against her skin, sending unwanted tingles down her spine. "You kind of cursed me last time I checked." He felt her shiver as he spoke again. "You know," he started and she shivered again. "Your hand is still down my pants," he whispered.  
  
"I'm bloody stuck!" Ginny cried, trying to scoot out from underneath him, and it wasn't working.  
  
"Here's a new plan," Draco started, as his face was soon planted into her hair. Now thinking about it, he liked it much more red. "How about you perform the counter curse so I can get off you and I'll give you your wand back," he tried to compromise.  
  
"No way! You'll never give it back!" she accused.  
  
"Weasley, do you want me on top of you for the rest of you life. Uncurse me now, dammit!"  
  
"Fine. Give me a minute," she told him.  
  
"What for? Do you need prep time?" he asked snidely, sneering against her hair.  
  
"Would you just shut up?" she asked him, and haughtily lifted her chin up, well sorta, as she was on the ground. She didn't expect to notice how good he smelt. She could feel his body along the length of hers, and as disturbing as the thought seemed, it felt almost good to be feel so tiny against his inexorable strength. She closed her eyes, and Draco felt the movement of her eyelashes against his neck and he groaned slightly.  
  
"Hurry it up, dammit," he muttered, wishing this would be over soon. He wanted, no NEEDED to get off this girl.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and searched for the charm that she had learned in her first year. What was it again?  
  
"What is taking so bloody long Weasel?" Draco asked, as he felt her close her eyes against his neck again. This time, he was ready and could stifle the groan before it came out again.  
  
"I can't remember the countercurse," she whispered softly.  
  
"What?" he asked into her ear.  
  
"I can't remember the counter curse," she said a bit louder.  
  
"FUCK! Weasel!!" he yelled.  
  
"OW!" She removed her hand from his back pocket and brang it up to smack him upside the head. "My ear is right there you insensitive little prat!"  
  
"I'll kill you if you messed up my hair," he told her gravely.  
  
"Do you know the counter curse?" she asked him, and he felt her breath against his neck as well, and it was more intense than her eye lashes. He tried to keep himself from thinking horrible thoughts about the girl beneath him, but it was really hard. Stupid Crabbe and Goyle and their damn Playwizards..  
  
"I don't actually."  
  
"WHAT!?" she yelled, and if he could have, Draco would have jumped.  
  
"I don't use little kid spells like these, so I don't need to know the counter curses," he told her.  
  
"Well, I could always light your ass on fire," she told him, her voice laced with venom, and she felt him swallow against her throat and she smirked. "So, how do we get out of this?" she asked him.  
  
"You look at me as if I know this. You're the one that decided to curse me, you little brat!"  
  
"I am NOT a brat!" she yelled, wanting to hit him again. She tried to breath with this insufferable git on top of her and tried to think of a new plan of action. "How about we make a lot of noise and try and get Madam Pompfrey's attention?" she asked Malfoy.  
  
"No way, you know how much of a gossip that woman is! The school'll know about this by tomorrow!" he informed her.  
  
"True. Or we could always just lie here until one of us thinks of a solution," Ginny told him, and sighed, her warm breath prickling the hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
"Just," Draco stopped and tried to regain control. "Just stop breathing already," he whispered, against her ear.  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked, turning her head toward his, and she saw his ear. When her warm breath hit his ear, she could hear a faint groan. "What are you doing Malfoy?"  
  
"I told you to stop breathing," his normally cool voice was tight and strained for once.  
  
"Well, get over yourself," she yawned closing her eyes, having her lashes brush his neck again.  
  
"Ok! Stop moving or you'll regret it Weasel," he advised. He felt her body stretch under his.  
  
"I am so tired," she whispered, and closed her lashes again. "How about you think of a counter curse and wake me when you get it?" she asked, and before he could object, she nestled her head under his cloak and near his neck and fell asleep.  
  
"You are so kidding me," Draco told her and soon joined her in a deep slumber, his cloak covering them both.  
"Harry, I still have failed to realize why you are dragging me out here at two in the morning," Ron yawned, under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"I'm worried about Gin, and you should be too as her older brother," Harry advised. "It's two in the morning-" He was interrupted by Ron's comment.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious."  
  
"And she still hasn't come back from her detention."  
  
"We never used to till late either! 1 in the morning was early for us!"  
  
"But she's also with Malfoy," Harry told him.  
  
"So?"  
  
Harry stopped and looked at his best friend for a moment. "You really are tired, aren't you?" Ron nodded and wiped sleep out of his eye. "We could always ask her about this tomorrow, y'know," Harry told him.  
  
"Nah. We're almost there. She was in the infirmary, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. Alright, let's go!"  
  
The door opened swiftly and the two members of the dream team stepped inside and took off their cloak.  
  
"So," Ron said, looking around. "Looks like they're not here. Can we go back to bed now?"  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled exasperated, and Ron looked sheepishly to the ground. Harry just looked dumbly at his best friend for a moment, and they both were startled with they heard a groan and a feminine sigh.  
  
That seemed to wake Ron up immediately. "Did you hear that?" he asked Harry, looking around the room for the origin of the sound.  
  
"Yeah." Harry was already walking along the beds looking for lumps on any of them. Something caught his sight in the middle row. It was an extra large lump. "Ron! I think I found them."  
  
"When you say them, you don't mean." Ron's voice trailed off as he came up next to Harry.  
  
The sight in front of them was something they'd never imagine seeing. Malfoy's cloak was covering both Ginny and himself as he lay on top of her, his half smiling face brushed against her neck, while her smiling face was pressed against his.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Ron told Harry.  
  
"No your not," Harry started, much to Ron's dismay. "I'm going to kill him first."  
  
They stopped dibbing who could kill the guy on top of Ginny, when their attention was brought to some very peculiar words that came from Ginny.  
  
"Oh, Draco," she sighed happily, turning them both over slightly, and wrapping one arm around his midsection and laying her head on his chest, so the cloak was rolled underneath them, covering one of his arms.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron exploded and Ginny jumped, waking up.  
  
Her eyes cleared and she looked up from Malfoy's chest at her brother and Harry. She felt the cold air and wrapped her "blanket" around herself tighter, suddenly wondering where the good smell came from. "What are you guys doing in here?" she hissed, glaring up at them. Then she saw Ron's red face and Harry's worried expression and she started to notice that she was on the floor of some place with a REALLY hard pillow under her head. She sat up and looking at the pillow. It was a chest; Draco Malfoy's chest.  
  
She stood abruptly, her hand still clenching his cloak, and she was pulled down, as she noticed he was still wearing it. She glared down at Malfoy and tried standing up again, this time succeeding in pulling his body partway off the ground as well. He coughed as the cloak strained against his throat.  
  
"Dammit, knock it off, your cutting off my air supply," he tried breathing, his lips barely moving.  
  
Ron started to say something but Harry looked at the two in front of him and cut him off. "What's happened?" he asked quietly, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Jealous that I got her first, Potter?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Ginny abruptly let go of her end of the clock, and brought her hand to her mouth. Malfoy hit the floor with a loud thud. "Dammit Weasel!" he told her, opening his eyes, his lip twitching as if it wanted a sneer to form on it. Her hand came down, and smacked him. His head would have turned, had not it been for the curse, and a big red mark formed where her palm had struck.  
  
"I hate you," she told him with a hurt voice. She leaned down and grabbed her wand that had wormed its way out of his pocket some time during the night. She remembered the counter curse and said it, waving her wand back and forth. And then she stuffed it into her own pocket and fled the room.  
  
Malfoy sat up and rubbed his the back of his head. He opened his eyes and saw two pairs of murderous glares meet his gaze.  
  
"Oh, fuck it," he whispered, lying back down.  
TBC~*~  
  
Authoress' note: Hey home fry's!! I am really sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, and if it doesn't make sense, I'm really sorry, I've wrote most of this on a late night basis over at a friend's house on her laptop. fun, ne? Well, anyways, please review!! I can't believe I've gotten so many so far!! Oh, and for those of you who commented on the whole "Sailor Moon" thing, that was on purpose. I was reading about the first episode, and I noticed that Mamo-chan treated Usagi kinda the way I think Draco would treat Ginny, y'know, act like they hate each other but in all actuality, they're madly deeply in love with each other? So I decided to take that first scene ((the whole flushing it down the toilet and everything.)) and make a play of it. I hope you like it! Oh, and I DO like anime!! Thank you for reviewing and I will try and check out your guy's stories. Just a thing I do! 


	4. Roses, Jealousy, Burning Letters and Ron...

"Can't get enough of you"  
  
By: Me  
  
Summary: (D/G mainly, Hm/R on side.) After the first fight (which consisted of Draco getting pelted in the head with paper), Draco can't seem to get enough of Ginny's temper. He goes out of his way to provoke her, and they end up fighting. After getting caught they are forced to serve detention. together  
  
Authors note: HI!!! I'M ADDING A LOT OF STUFF TO THIS CHAPTER SO DEFINITELY RE-READ IT IF IT ISN'T YOUR FIRST TIME LOOKING AT IT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Air Supply owns the song "Making love out of nothing at all" and J.K Rowling owns the people *sniffle*  
  
Chapter four: Roses, Jealousy, Burning Letters and Ron in a giggle fit  
  
~**~And I know the night is fading  
  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
  
And I'm never gonna tell you  
  
Everything I gotta tell you  
  
But I know I gotta give it a try~**~  
  
~*~  
  
Ron paced the common room like a caged tiger. Harry sat down in a chair before him, nursing a coffee he had gotten from the House Elves. He hadn't expected the sight of Ginny under Draco, even in innocence to drive him to the edge so quickly. "Jealousy's a bitch," he though sighing suddenly. Of course, he had dragged Ron off before Malfoy got the piss beat out of him.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked, stopping his pacing.  
  
Harry's head jerked up upon hearing his voice. "Huh?" he asked, almost mimicking Ron by accident.  
  
"Did you just say 'Jealousy's a bitch'?" Ron asked, pinning Harry with his gaze.  
  
"Oh... Yeah, I was thinking out loud, I guess." Harry said, his eyes drifting to the floor.  
  
"My god," Ron laughed. "That's funny."  
  
"What's funny?" he asked, jerking his head up.  
  
"The idea of you being jealous of Malfoy," he tried to get out, but it was interlaced with very unmanly giggles. "Or wait, were you jealous of Ginny?"  
  
Harry's eyes drew to slits, and he glared over at his best friend. "Shut up! I'm not a puff," he muttered, looking at the ground.  
  
"Right, sure you aren't," Ron winked over at him, and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"You stupid git," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed. See you and Mione at breakfast?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Sure. I'll make sure to tell Gin that you want all the details of what it was like to be under Malfoy."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy cursed under his breath, and looked around in the darkness. He closed his eyes, remembering the contained, murderous glare in Potter's eyes. His inside's had practically frozen! And Weasel! Well, if Weasley had been actually awake, it would have been much more menacing. He smirked, and ran a hand through his hair, before tenderly touching the bruise that had formed on his cheek.  
  
Draco's mind wandered and thought of the young women who had slapped him a few hours ago. Well, he smirked. She hardly counted as a woman.  
  
["Yeah right,"] his brain scoffed. ["And I'm Madonna!"]  
  
"Then you better get up and start dancing," he muttered to himself.  
  
["Oh, sure. I am your mind, I knew exactly what you were thinking the moment you fell on her!]  
  
"And that was what?"  
  
The little man in his brain sniggered. ["Your hormones were going crazy up here! Every one up here wanted you to snog the girl senseless! And you know you would have if it hadn't been for that silly curse!]  
  
"Snog that mutt? C'mon! You have seriously got to be kidding me!"  
  
["No way. We all think she's the cure that we've been looking for."]  
  
"Cure for what?" he demanded.  
  
["You're horridness maybe. Not sure really, but Hearty thinks she'll do you a world of good."]  
  
"Hearty? Who the hell is hearty?"  
  
["C'mon! Don't be stupid! She's your heart. Duh."]  
  
"So my heart's female."  
  
["Yeah."]  
  
Draco stayed silent and there was an awkward pause for a moment.  
  
The little man in his brain whistled the theme to M*A*S*H*.  
  
"Why am I even talking to you??" Draco demanded.  
  
["Because. because. Because you said something stupid and we decided to correct you!]  
  
"I am not stupid."  
  
["Yes you are. Because the smart thing to do would be to write her and apologize. You are way too much of a Wussy to do that though.]  
  
Draco stayed silent and marched over to the other side of the common room and picked up a few pieces of partchment and wrote something down.  
  
"I'm Sorry."  
  
["Oh she'll never accept that apology."]  
  
He wrote something on another piece of partchment.  
  
"Look Weasley, I know this may come as a shock to you, but I'm sorry. From Draco."  
  
["What you said was really out of line. Maybe you should be a bit nicer?"]  
  
He sighed and wrote another note, trying his best not to get angry. He wrote note after note with the little man criticizing each.  
  
["That's better. Maybe she'll accept that one. She's such a sweet girl!"]  
  
Draco sneered. Yeah right. She was a little brat! And she knew it too! The man inside of his head groaned as he knew what would come out in the next letter.  
  
"Look, you little brat. Here I am, apologizing to you, and you won't even accept it! It's exactly what I should have expected from you."  
  
"I'll just send all of these stupid letters, and *she* can choose the nice apology, alright?" He stood up and went into the dormitory's trying to fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny looked over at her brother for the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes. He was laughing really hard, and trying to eat some porridge at the same time. "Are you insane?" she asked him, leaning over.  
  
The owls flew in at that exact moment, and Ron tried to stop laughing. "Shut it, you great prat," Harry mumbled, looking down at his toast. Ginny looked over at Harry, then back to her brother, and finally down into her porridge where a letter had fallen. She picked it up carefully and read her name wrote in green ink.  
  
She opened it, and it read. "I'm sorry."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and crumpled it into a ball and set it next to her food.  
  
She resumed eating.  
  
"So who was that from?" Hermione asked Ginny, while looking at Ron. Hermione sighed and shook her head.  
  
Ginny grinned slightly, and leaned over at her, and coughed something that sounded remarkably like the word "Hopeless".  
  
Ron heard his little sister, and stopped laughing and looked over at her. "Wha?" he asked, a bit of food in his mouth.  
  
A blush started to stain Hermione's cheeks and Ginny looked up at the ceiling, watching the owls deliver their mail. "Nothing."  
  
She started to look back over to a beat red Harry and Hermione and a confused older brother. What she was not expecting was another letter to drop in front of her, with her name on the front, scrawled in the same green ink.  
  
She opened it, and read it quickly.  
  
"Look Weasley, this, I know, is a coming as a shock. But I'm sorry. From, Draco."  
  
She sighed, and crumpled the paper, shooing away the owl and dumped it unceremoniously next to its partner letter on the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco watched her actions and after the fourth apology letter was crumpled and placed with the rest, he stood and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked a little while out onto the grounds and finally found what he was looking for; an ant hill.  
  
He pointed his wand in the general direction of the greenhouse and called, "Accio Rose!"  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone watched as yet *another* owl flew threw the opening and dropped a letter in front of Ginny. She opened it, and scanned it quickly, before jumping up out of her seat.  
  
The letter read, "Look, you little brat. Here I am, apologizing to you, and you won't even accept it! It's exactly what I should have expected from you."  
  
She heard someone enter the common room, and she turned to see Malfoy hiding something in his robes. Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs and cracked up laughing again.  
  
She glared at Malfoy and then down at the letters, and took out her wand, muttering "Incendio." The letters all burst into flame and burned quickly and loudly in the center of the Gryffindor table. Ron's laughing stopped abruptly, and Harry jumped up to follow Ginny as she stormed out of the common room. He sat back down though and watched Hermione douse the fire out with pumpkin juice.  
  
"And I always thought that stuff was flammable," Ron grinned over at Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
"That stupid git. Like I would ever accept his apology," she spat, glaring ahead of her. Someone grabbed her arm and twirled her around.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry, ok? I stepped out of line last night, and I'm sorry," Malfoy muttered, looking at his feet.  
  
Ginny's eyes softened. "Why should I believe you?" she asked him.  
  
"You shouldn't, in all actuality," Malfoy started, taking a step toward her, making her step back. "I've been a complete git to you and I definitely don't deserve your forgiveness."  
  
Ginny felt her heart melt as she saw him look up into her eyes. "I got you this rose," he muttered, handing her a rose and he walked off quickly.  
  
She reached behind her for a wall to brace herself against. Was that really Malfoy? She brought the rose to her nose and sniffed it. "Wonderful," she murmured, smiling. Then she felt something tickle her nose, and she screamed.  
  
Ginny ripped the rose away from her face and brushed the ant off her nose. She stared down into the rose and her eyes narrowed into slits. Malfoy had plucked away all the center petals and filled it with ants. "Malfoy!!" she screamed and threw the rose to the ground stomping on it.  
  
Malfoy smirked and strutted his way down the hall, back into the Great Hall to snag some toast before his first class. He didn't expect to run headlong into Potter. He also wasn't expecting him to grab his shirt front and run him into a wall.  
  
"Look you evil ferret. What you said to Gin last night was hurtful and cruel. I don't think you've gotten that through your skull. You're lucky I didn't break your pretty boy face last night, and you'll be thank full that I don't do it anytime in the near future. Stay away from Ginny. She doesn't need to be hurt by you."  
  
Draco shoved Harry away from him, and fixed his robe. "Touchy touchy Scarhead. Who knew you'd be the jealous type? Just so you know, while you were off screwing the mudblood, she was groaning my name under her." A sneer was placed on his face, and she walked away as a silent fury filled the young Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress's note: Guys, I know it's *still* TERRIBLY short, but you guys have to deal. But I did write an extra scene with the man in his head.. *grin* Dunno where it all came from.. But anyways, Please review! 


	5. Spectacular Saves

"Can't Get Enough of You."  
  
By: Alexandria  
  
Chapter 5: Spectacular Saves  
  
Authors note: Alrighty guys, I know it's been ages, but hey, it's the same excuse as from ToS… (Teachings of Seduction… .) But anyways, I want to apologize to all of you lovely reviewers… And there are so many that it ASTOUNDS me… It's like… jus a jaw dropper and eye opener and it makes me want to cry at how much it seems you guys like to read my story… And then I go and do something horrifyingly stupid like not update for AGES… *sigh* Well, anyway, if you'd like jus leave your email in a review and I'll send you an email when I update… But here's the next chapter. I should warn you, it's all coming off the top of my head with NO pre-writing except for kind of playing off what the lyrics say. Love you a lot! And please enjoy *Smile* OOOHHH!!! There's gonna be a quidditch game this chapter and I know this doesn't make too much sense but I can't find it in the book…I swear Harry gets Seeker back, right? Well, if he doesn't he has it back for this story (  
  
~**~ And I know the roads to riches  
  
And I know the ways to fame  
  
I know all the rules  
  
And I know how to break 'em  
  
And I always know the name of the game~**~  
  
Ginny stared blankly at the book in front of her. Hermione tried, for the third time in the past ten minutes, to get her attention. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" she finally asked, closing her own book.  
  
Ginny's hooded gaze looked up to Hermione's eyes. She looked at her for a moment and then flicked her line of vision back to the book.  
  
"I don't know why this has your knickers in such a twist," Hermione admitted, pushing the book away from her, leaning back in her chair. "I mean, we all know how much of an ass Malfoy is…"  
  
Ginny finally decided to respond. "He told Harry we slept together, Mione. He implied it, and he betrayed my trust I didn't know that I had given him."  
  
Ron suddenly came into the room and smacked Ginny on the back. "You ready for the match, Ginny-bug?" He saw the glare Hermione gave him and looked at her curiously. Hermione shook her head no and Ron looked back at Gin. "You alright, little sis?"  
  
"Just fine, so piss off," she told him, grabbing her book and shoving it into her bag. She stood and hurried away, her mass of red curls flying behind her. Ron took the seat that Ginny had left open.  
  
"Alright, Mione. Spill."  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?"  
  
"What? That Malfoy's hounding her? That can't be that big of a deal, we've dealt with him these last six years…" Ron's voice trailed off.  
  
"It's not just that, but do you even know the kinds of things he does?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course! I'm her bro, she tells me everything. Besides, it can't be worse than him calling you a," his voice hushed quietly, "mudblood. How can it bug her so much?"  
  
"Ginny's different than us, Ron. She doesn't know much about him, or how evil he can be. She's gone through a lot more crap than either you or I have gone through."  
  
Ron looked taken aback. "What the hell are you talking about? We've dealt with the powers of evil many atime," he told her, as if she was stupid.  
  
"Remember when Voldemort possessed her? She kept telling me about this wonderful guy she had met. She called him Tom. Tom Riddle. She really cared about him; loved him even," her voice in a furious whisper. Ron closed his mouth and thought about that statement, while Hermione continued. "What's worse is there's the guy that's just like Tom, and he's screwing around with her!"  
  
"We all know Malfoy's a prick," Ron said, making Hermione wrinkle her nose at his choice of words.  
  
"But I think, because he's like Riddle, she still has some of harboring feelings that could influence her actions around Malfoy a bit," Hermione declared, making Ron think; for the third time this evening.  
  
"Dammit Mione!" He told her, rubbing his fingertips to his head.  
  
"I'm right and you know it!" Hermione scoffed, her chin raised slightly.  
  
"That's beside the point," he whispered, before looking up into her eyes, smiling softly. She bit her lip and looked the other way and he felt his cheeks turn a bit pink. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
She coughed as well and then looked at him. "So what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Beat the crap out of Malfoy so he can't mess with my sister anymore?" Ron asked hopefully, and Hermione wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I actually think the best thing to do," Hermione paused, taking a deep breath, causing Ron to look up at her. "Is let Ginny deal with it," she let out quickly, her eyes closing as she waited for Ron to blow up at her.  
  
She didn't expect to open her eyes and see him stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You know," he said. "I think that's the perfect thing to do."  
  
Harry came into the common room and sat on the sofa next to where Ron was residing, still looking thoughtful. He stared at Hermione in awe, his mouth dropping slightly. "You got him to think?" he mock-whispered, his voice loud across the common room, and Ron slowly turned his head to glare at him.  
  
"Piss off," he responded.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys," she said, standing and arching her back, waving her parchment so the ink would dry. "I'm going to run this up to the dorm to make sure Ginny's ready for the match. Speaking of which, are you two?" she raised an eyebrow and flicked her eyes at both of them.  
  
Ron barely lifted his eyes to meet hers before he returned to glaring at Harry. "Yeah, sure," he muttered, his eyes narrowed. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Just go tend to Gin."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny felt her hair whip around her face as she stepped out into the wind of the Quidditch Pitch. She placed most of it into a pony tail, picking her broom up next to her. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the adrenaline start to pump. She kicked off with the rest of her team and relished in the feeling of soaring in the air. She flew great circles, and dived like there was no tomorrow. She could feel a few people staring at her, and she went to fly by Ron. "Don't be so nervous," she told him, trying to hide her own jumpiness.  
  
Ron gave her a sheepish grin and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. She smiled at him and took her place at the center circle, next to Harry. "You think you can catch the snitch soon enough? Ron's looking a bit nervous," she asked him; glad she had finally gotten the job as a chaser. It was much easier than being a seeker.  
  
"I'll try my best, but Malfoy looks like he could commit murder," Harry told her, leaning over his broom.  
  
She grinned. "When does he not?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She looked over at him again, and saw his stormy gray eyes flick back over to her. She gulped as she saw that gleam in them.  
  
"And they're off! Katie Bell with the quaffle, weaving in and out of the Slytherin players as if they're nothing," Lee's voice boomed out, using the mega-phone under the close watch by the always-there McGonnagal.  
  
Ginny followed close after Katie, and squealed as she dived quickly to avoid a bludger. She looked up to see Katie exactly under her and she whistled loudly, catching her attention as they neared the goal post on the Slytherin side of the pitch. Katie looked down and dropped the quaffle quickly to Ginny who zoomed to the far right, grinning at the keeper, and watching as he followed. She took a deep breath and then flicked her eyes over to the far left goal keeper. She kept a close ear on Lee's talk about Crabbe and Goyle just swinging their clubs at nothing before she decided to try a move she had only succeeded doing a few times.  
  
Ginny turned a sharp left, making the move surely and yet carefully at the same time. She finally opened her eyes to a huge roar of cheers from the Gryffindor team and she felt breathless.  
  
"NO way! She bloody did it! McGonnagal! Did you see that? That was Brilliant! And guys, that was Ron Weasley's little sister, new to the position of chaser that just made the brilliant score."  
  
"Foul! Foul!" They Slytherin side kept yelling and Lee felt the need to correct them.  
  
"No, actually it's not a foul. Her broom, while going through the hoop with the ball, did not touch the hoop at all. And neither did she jumping over it either! Good job Weasley!"  
  
Ginny didn't hear much of the praise because she was already tailing a Slytherin who had the Quaffle in his possession. She saw Ron gulp and then turned away. He could do it if he tried. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the all of the Gryffindor supporters had turned around to make a clean presentation that they weren't watching.  
  
She heard a groan and looked over to the Slytherin side, who were looking highly pissed. She turned around yet again and saw Ron grinning as he held the quaffle. "Oi! Bell! Get you're arse over here and take this quaffle!"  
  
Katie was only glad to take the ball out of his section and zoom towards the other side of the Pitch.  
  
"Hey there Scarhead! That wasn't very smart of Weasel."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mal-Ferret?" Harry yelled back, keeping his eyes alert for tiny golden ball. "Ron made that save fair and square!"  
  
"Not what I'm talking about," Malfoy told him, grinning devilishly, which for some reason scared Harry, and keeping his eyes trained on the beautiful Redhead that was flying underneath them. "Ginger, I mean."  
  
"Ginger?" Harry asked, slightly enraged that he was coming up with nicknames for her, since very recently he had told him to stay away.  
  
"The youngest Weasel, you git."  
  
"What about her?" Harry asked, feeling defensive immediately.  
  
"That goal she made. She made our keeper look stupid. And if its one thing we Slytherin don't like, it's to be shown up." Malfoy flew off in another direction and Harry looked to where Ginny had just scored again.  
  
There was an ominous rumble and Ginny looked up in the stands to see what had caused it. As her neck craned, she felt a few wet drops on the back of it and she cursed under her breath as the rain started to fall harder.  
  
She felt something graze her hair and she moved quickly to see a bludger fly in the other direction. Her head careened to the side and she saw Crabbe shouldering his club, smirking a smirk he must have learned from Malfoy. She glared at him and he flew in the opposite direction.  
  
She heard a groan from the stands and Lee's voice was just saying how Ron had let a quaffle through one of the hoops and then the subject changed instantly. "And there's Potter and Malfoy! Someone must have seen the snitch as they're diving neck and neck! Oh, that was a sharp turn to the right. Someone's going to get the snitch and win this game!"  
  
The rain was falling harder and harder and Gin had to squint her eyes to see who would win. The red and green blurs were going faster and faster, and she bit her lip. "C'mon Harry," she murmered under her breath, urging him on with her words.  
  
Suddenly everything went black as a bludger slammed into the side of her head. As if in slow motion, she slid from the seat of her broom and started to fall to the ground.  
  
Harry's head snapped to the side and started to watch Ginny fall as his arm outstretched for the snitch. Malfoy saw his movement and snapped his to the side as well. He swallowed, feeling something lodge in his throat, and turned back to look at Harry, who had his eyes determinedly fixed on the snitch. Malfoy turned and saw Ginny getting closer and closer to the ground and he couldn't help himself. He pulled away from Harry and flew towards Ginny, catching her in his arms, and rolling off his broom right before she hit the ground. There was a roar, and Lee's voice was telling the crowd everything. "Now this is two spectacular saves made today! Not only did Potter catch the snitch, making this game a win for Gryffindor, but Draco Malfoy caught Ginny right out of the air, after Goyle sent a nasty bludger her way. The score is 190-30, Gryffindor favor."  
  
Malfoy stood, with Ginny's head lolling on his chest in unconsciousness and made his way out of the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You may go now," Madam Pompfrey dismissed him, clucking about how dangerous Quidditch was.  
  
"She will be ok, won't she?" Draco asked, not knowing why he was so nervous for the young redhead.  
  
"She'll be fine. Potter's taken many bludgers to the head and look at how well that boy turned out," she beamed, smiling over at the Dream Team as the watched over the youngest Weasley.  
  
Draco tried not to smirk and nodded his head, turning out of the hospital wing. He started to make his way back to the Slytherin dungeons, ignoring that little man in his head when suddenly he felt someone shove him from behind. He didn't stumble but turned quickly to face Ron. "What the hell do you think you just did?" Ron yelled furiously, with Hermione and Harry running to catch up.  
  
"I caught Ginger out of the sky," Malfoy said, smirking.  
  
"What, you trying to be more like Harry?" Ron asked, sneering. "Trying to seem like you care? Well I don't buy it for a second!"  
  
"Be more like Scarhead?" Malfoy asked, his eye brows raising in the slightest.  
  
"Yeah! If he had seen her, he would have caught her, wouldn't you have, Harry?" Ron asked, turning to his best friend for support.  
  
"I…erm," Harry started and Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You're savior saw her fall," Malfoy drawled slowly. "And then went after the snitch. So I caught her."  
  
He turned on his heel and made his way continuing to the dungeons, leaving a speechless dream team behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress note: Yay!! Finally!! I loved writing the Quidditch scene! Doesn't matter that it's most of the chapter, but hey! Lol. The next chapter will probably come out within a month. I know I know, how can I say that since my last update was back in like friggin April? But I promise to get one out as soon as I possibly can. Kudo's to EVERYONE who reviews. You have NO idea how much it means to me. Thank you for taking time to read this wonderful story. I love writing it. LOVES!!! 


	6. How to say thank you

"Can't get Enough of You"  
  
By: Alexandria  
  
Chapter 6: How to say thank you  
  
~*~  
  
Authors note: 'ello, 'ello all my lovely loving fans. Hehe. Too many Pringles I've had. *sigh* but they're oh so yummy. Anyway. I've decided to write this next chapter. Although at this point, I sit here staring at a blank computer screen having no idea what shall soon be written upon it. So I warn you. This is written with no pre-writing. None whatsoever. I hope you like it. Ciao! Oooh! On a side note. I'm listening to a lot of Gackt while writing this, so if anyone out there is into J-rock, then I really REALLY recommend this guy. Hell, I recommend it to anyone open-minded that wants to see a really hot Japanese guy sing in a beautiful voice.  
  
~*~ But I don't know how to leave you  
  
And I'll never let you fall  
  
And I don't know how you do it  
  
Making love out of nothing at all ~*~  
  
Ginny blanched, her nose turned upwards. She closed her eyes tightly. Please let it be a nightmare, she silently prayed to the heavens. I can't take any more. She opened them, she couldn't see anyone, but the scent was still in the air. She heard a swish of a cloak, and soon saw Harry Potter walking towards her, hanging a silver cloak on a night table near her. And he was still carrying a bag of chocolate frogs.  
  
When she thought of eating another piece of chocolate, she felt her stomach coil in fury and fear. She tried to think of anything, anything to keep her from not having to eat any more. Maybe she could feign sleep.  
  
Her eyes shut tightly and she tried her best to relax, to make it look like she was still asleep. The throbbing in her ear, where the bludger had hit, heightened slowly as Harry's footsteps neared. "Ginny," he whispered, shaking her shoulder. She grunted in her "sleep" and moved her head.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. The look of her porcelain skin against the fire-like color of her hair was beautiful. He smiled and leaned a hand down to caress her cheek.  
  
She heard a bag rustle, and something being set down on the desk, and she inwardly smiled, knowing that he had placed the dreaded chocolate down. She was about to open her eyes and great him warmly when she heard him sigh.  
  
Some inner calling told her to stay where she was for a few moments longer, and what happened next made her stay in her faking-sleep position. Harry had opened his mouth and began to speak.  
  
His deep voice reverberated off the walls of the near empty Hospital Wing, and Ginny listened, her heart beating painfully loud. She prayed he couldn't hear it, as if he could than he would know that she wasn't really asleep at by how fast her heart was going.  
  
"Oh Ginny," he started, and she felt her hand being picked up and placed in his own. She felt the clamminess of it, and wondered exactly how nervous this poor boy could possibly be. "Please forgive me," her murmured, bring her hand up and kissing the back of it.  
  
Her heartbeat slowed down somewhat, and instead of being nervous, she now really wanted to hear what he had to say. Forgive him for what? Hadn't he been the one that caught her?  
  
"I saw you fall," he started again after a pause, and she inwardly smirked.  
  
~Yeah, you and most of the school. What's your point, Harry?~ her mind thought.  
  
"And I didn't go after you. I went after the snitch. I don't know what came over me." She felt something wet hit her hand, and she tried hard not to let her eyes snap open and watch the famous wizard cry. "I'm so sorry Ginny. That ferret caught you, and I know he'll always hold it over us, but inwardly I can't help but thank him."  
  
~What?? MALFOY CAUGHT ME!?~ Her heart started beating quickly again.  
  
"I have to admit," she heard him continue, "that I was filled with a certain sense of jealousy watching his fingers run through your hair and cradle your head to his chest. I knew at the moment I had went after the wrong thing. I had always assumed you'd be alright. I always was after 50 foot falls. And I assumed wrong. Malfoy caught you. Jesus, I want to beat that pompous bag of a git into a bloody pulp." Ginny felt the grip on her hand tighten, and she tried not to flex her fingers. "But as I said before, I can't help the need to want to thank him. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Your more than just a little sister to me, Ginny," he continued to whisper. "You mean so much more than that."  
  
She felt her arm being lifted, and her hand was placed back above her stomach on the comforter. She felt something warm and gentle touching her cheek, and her heart jerked. Harry Potter was kissing her.  
  
"Goodnight, Ginny-bug," she heard him whisper as he slowly stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry Potter," she replied after she heard the door shut. She sighed, her earlier good mood gone. She rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes tightly, curling her body up into a little ball.  
  
Ginny wrapped the blanket tighter around her self and tried to fall asleep. Too many thoughts were swimming in her brain, making her head pound.  
  
~He didn't catch me.? Malfoy did.? He wanted to thank Malfoy because I mean more to him than a sister? Did he just kiss me?!~  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and started humming to try and keep her mind off it. She soon fell back asleep, falling into a dreamless slumber.  
  
The next morning, Madam Pompfrey had come in and checked on her ear. She smiled and looked to Ginny. "Well, you'll have a small bruise, but that's all. You should probably eat some of your chocolate, and it'll make you feel a lot better," she nodded. "You may leave whenever you're ready. And do be careful playing that wretched game," she continued walking away. She continued to mumble about the horridness of Quidditch until she was out of the room.  
  
Ginny looked over at the pile of chocolate on her bedside table and leaned over, picking up a small piece. It couldn't hurt, could it?  
  
She nibbled on the corner of it, savoring the melting sweet taste on her tongue. She smiled softly. Well, it did make her feel a little bit better, considering last night. She smiled, and leaned over the side of the bed, picking up her Quidditch Robes. She put them on, and then made the bed. She folded the hospital bedspread, making sure all the wrinkles were out of it, and placed it on the top of the bed. She busied herself making the task perfect so she wouldn't have to think.  
  
She grabbed all the chocolate and dumped it in a bag. She carried it out with her, her movements sharp and mechanical. She made her way toward the Gryffindor Tower, and she nibbled on another piece of chocolate. Wow, it really made you feel better. She looked down at the piece. Had someone drugged her candy? She tried not to laugh at the absurd thought, and grinned to herself.  
  
"Mashnucknuck," she told the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open while the Gryffindor Portrait's giggles echoed down the corridor.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, and climbed through, feeling her bag of chocolate slide along next to her. She started to disrobe, getting to go get ready to put on some different clothes when a loud noise made her jump.  
  
"WE WON!"  
  
She looked up quickly to see most of the Gryffindors standing in their pajamas, holding noise makers. She grinned slightly. "And if it wasn't for you, Malfoy would've gone after the snitch! You rule!" some one called out.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh at this. At least she didn't think that Harry had caught her anymore. That would have been pretty embarrassing. She grinned to herself, and opened her bag to eat another piece of chocolate.  
  
Ron saw the chocolate and ran at her. She squealed as he reached out and grabbed the bag. He turned to her and grinned sheepishly. "I'm glad you're okay," he got out around a mouth full of chocolate. She patted him on the shoulder, and walked toward Hermione.  
  
She sat down next to the studying girl, and sighed. Hermione raised an eyebrow slightly and looked at her a moment before returning to her reading. Ginny started talking after the acknowledgement. "Draco really did catch me, did he?" she asked her.  
  
"Mmhmm," Hermione started, still sucking on the sugar quill. She flipped the page in the book, and Ginny continued.  
  
"I mean, out of all the people! Why Malfoy? I'm glad that gave Harry a way to catch the snitch and all." she trailed off and sighed, sinking back into the overstuffed sofa. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest.  
  
Hermione took the quill out of her mouth, and closed the book slowly. She turned to look at Ginny. "You alright?" she asked her.  
  
Ginny sighed again, and curled her feet underneath her. "I think so. But that boy confuses me so much!"  
  
"I know," Hermione murmured, casting her gaze towards Ron, who was still stuffing his face. Ginny grinned as she followed her line of vision.  
  
"I told you, my brother's a bit slow on the uptake. Don't really worry about him. He'll come around soon," Ginny offered to her friend, smiling slightly.  
  
Hermione nodded, before continuing. "Malfoy's a jerk, you know," she told Ginny. "But he must have some heart. There was no reason for him to fly after you."  
  
"I know!" Ginny exhaled, leaning forward slightly; glad to be able to share something with Hermione. "I mean, I really rather thought he'd want me dead! He's so mean to me, and he seems to go out of his way to make me feel miserable."  
  
"Yeah, but Gin, I have seen him watching you. And it's always with this passion in his eyes. Sometimes it's like he wants to light you on fire, just to laugh while you burn." She watched Ginny pale slightly. "Don't worry. He's not stupid enough to actually set you on fire." Ginny calmed slightly. "And others, it's like he wants to eat you." Hermione giggled, and Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I mean, dragon boy never has any emotion, and it's kind of nice to see that change, even if it's at your displeasure."  
  
Ginny grabbed the pillow and smacked Hermione upside the head with it. Hermione squealed and grabbed her own pillow. She got Ginny in the face, sending her backwards slightly.  
  
"Oh, that is so it!" Ginny told her and chucked her pillow at Hermione, laughing. The two girls started throwing pillows back and forth. Every so often, one would dive in with a pillow in her hand, striking a hit to the other girl's head. They were laughing loudly, and they didn't really notice that everyone else in the room had calmed down and stood still watching them.  
  
The girls finally relaxed, breathless, and watched some of the feathers fall to the ground. They gave another breathless giggle, and finally noticed that the common room had grown quiet, besides the crackle of the fire. They turned slowly, feathers interlaced in the hair, sitting right next to each other. They saw Ron grinning slightly at both of them, along with all the other males.  
  
"You two having fun, then?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. He turned to face the rest of the men and stage whispered the word "girls".  
  
It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. Harry grinned, and rested his forearm on Ron's shoulder. "Hey, maybe they shouldn't have stopped. Than maybe after a while they would have started making out, and then we'd have two hot lesbians."  
  
Ron gave a strangled noise. "Hot..lesbians." he blinked his eyes, and then turned to Harry. "Ginny's my sis! That's sick making!"  
  
"Ah, and what about Hermione? That hot little lassy," Seamus called out from across the room.  
  
Hermione's features went bright red, and she gathered her things quickly, jumping up and racing towards the girls' dormitory. Ron turned and glared full on at Seamus, seeing red.  
  
Ginny snorted, and then grinned at Harry. She lifted her hand and gave him a high five as she watched Ron round on Seamus. "Bloody awesome, I say," Ginny grinned.  
  
"Oh, you don't even start!" Ron called back over his shoulder at her, and she grinned even more.  
  
"Good job, Potter, good job."  
  
Ginny walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She felt in a much better mood, after digging a feather out of her hair. She entered her dorm, and shucked out of her quidditch robes. She sat down on her bed and stretched her legs. Placing a hand on the back of her neck, so stood again, and walked over to her trunk. She pulled out a pair of large boy's shorts and a black tank top. She grabbed a belt to keep the shorts on, and walked over to the bathroom. She wrinkled her nose as she turned back around. "Accio Towel!" she called, flicking her wand. She smiled as it zoomed towards her.  
  
Ginny placed her clothes on the counter, and started to undress herself. She looked in the mirror, and winced at all the bruises she saw along her abdomen. Quidditch really was a rough game. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and wrinkled her nose at the blackness of her ear.  
  
"That's really ugly," she murmured to herself, before turning over to the shower and twiddling with the taps.  
  
She stepped in as the steam started to rise and sighed to her self. She closed her eyes and felt the warm waterfall cascade down her back and she let her mind drift. She really started to wonder why Draco had caught her, and she felt an urge to thank him.  
  
"Oh, you can't be kidding me," one section of her brain started. "He's such a jerk! Just leave him alone, why don't you. Just leave him alone. Then maybe he'll take a hint, you know?"  
  
"I can't do that. I need to figure out why he saved me. So please just let me do this. I need to thank him. He could have just left me fall.you heard Harry. Harry turned away."  
  
"That doesn't matter. You do not need to be hurt over this! And you won't be if you don't go near him," her brain reasoned.  
  
"I need to," she reasoned back. "And it's not like I'm going to talk to him for too long. Just let me do this," she sighed and closed her eyes tightly, shutting out the arguing voice in her head. Sometimes she seriously wondered if she was crazy.  
  
About twenty minutes later, she stepped from the shower, narrowly missing a fall and crashing her head into the sink. Thank god for towel holders.  
  
She slipped into her undergarments, and then the shorts. She watched them fall about two inches below her knees and she sighed, looking down. She hated hand-me-down clothes. She held them up with one hand, while looping the belt through the loops. She slipped the black tank top over her head, and put her hair in a loose pony tale to dry.  
  
Ginny walked back into the dormitory, and smiled. She through the towel on her bed, and slipped on a pair of shoes. She left the dormitory, and walked over towards Hermione's. She heard the party still going on downstairs and she rolled her eyes. Oh yes.  
  
Knocking on the door, Hermione opened it, sniffling. Ginny felt compassion for her best friend.  
  
"God, I hate them! Don't they realize that we have feelings too?" Hermione asked, her nose still sniffling.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Ginny started, closing the door behind her. She tried not to giggle and turned to face Hermione. "You should have seen the look on Ron's face as he went after Seamus," she told her. Hermione's eyes brightened slowly, and she let out a giggle.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was awesome. Finnigan looked really scared. Ron was livid with jealousy," she coaxed her friend. Hermione smiled, and bit her lip, jumping onto her bed.  
  
"See, I told ya. So he's not as slow as we thought," Ginny continued, grinning. "I just came in to see how you were doing. I have something that I need to take care of. I'll be back later, alright?"  
  
"You going to see Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny turned and looked back at Hermione. How did she know? "Yeah."  
  
"Just don't get yourself hurt again. That poor boy has a tongue like a whip. And you know how much likes to use it around you."  
  
A nod was directed at Hermione before Ginny turned back towards the door. She winced and turned back. "I have detention tonight, don't I?" She asked Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. McGonnagal said you don't have it till tomorrow night because of your injury."  
  
"That's awesome. Thanks again." She opened the door and made her way down the steps. She saw Harry and Ron playing wizards chess by the fire and she laughed. She walked up to them, and grinned slightly.  
  
"Where you off to?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"I have some business to take care of," she half lied. She turned towards Ron, trying not to look at Harry. Somehow it was hard to look at him the same after hearing his confession last night. She ruffled Ron's hair. "Your girlfriend's alright, you know," she said, pointing to Hermione's dorm. "I'll be back later."  
  
Ron turned red around the ears and sputtered protest before shutting his mouth and turned back to the game. Ginny grinned at Harry, and slapped hands with him again, as she turned towards the portrait hole.  
  
A voice echoed after her and she laughed out load climbing out of the whole. "She is not my girl friend!"  
  
"Yeah. Sure, whatever you say, Ron. Check mate."  
  
Ginny shook her head and laughed, walking towards the library.  
  
Humming to herself, she placed her hands in her pocket. She pulled a bracelet out of it, glad it was Sunday. She tied the bracelet on as she sang a few lyrics out load. "Take the skin heads bowling, take them bowling." She grinned to herself as she saw the suits of armor. She continued humming as she walked in the library.  
  
With one reproachful glare from the librarian, she stopped instantly. She let out a slight cough and Madam Pince furrowed her eyebrows and Ginny quieted almost instantly. She walked down the rows of the tables, until she spotted the silver haired Malfoy.  
  
She stopped next to his table, and he didn't even acknowledge her presence. He continued taking notes, before putting them in his bag. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he stepped out of his chair and walked right past her.  
  
Ginny stood there, watching his back and glared. That pompous little jerk! She followed him, right out after him. Madam Pince raised her eyebrows at Ginny's quick departure and Ginny smirked back. She opened the door after Draco, and then slammed it. She grinned to herself and then tore off after him.  
  
"Oy! Malfoy!" Upon seeing that he wasn't going to turn around, she felt her patience rapidly going down the drain. She grumbled, and picked up a piece of paper off the ground. She crumpled it into a ball, and then walked up after him. She threw it, pelting him right in the back of the head. She grinned again, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Draco slowly turned around, and stalked towards her. Ginny faltered slightly, taking a step back. She hadn't meant to provoke him. "Can't you take a bloody hint?" he asked her through clenched teeth.  
  
She felt herself get angry. "Why'd you catch me?" she demanded. "Why didn't you just let me fall? Why couldn't you be the ass you always are?"  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth," Draco started. "I don't want to deal with you right now," he drawled, and then turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm, restraining his movement. He turned back around, his eyes narrowed to silver slits.  
  
"Why didn't you let me fall?" she asked, her anger ebbing away, and her voice soft.  
  
"I don't know. It wasn't a conscious decision. I would rather have let you fall than carry you anywhere."  
  
Ginny licked her lips and looked at him, hoping he would continue. He did. "It doesn't make sense to me. I guess I thought that if you had fallen and were seriously injured I wouldn't have someone to torment. And then I'd have to go back to the dream team."  
  
She couldn't help but grin slightly, and she swore she saw Draco's lip twitch. She shook her head, and felt her hair swish behind her. She looked back to Draco's eyes, and them smiled genuinely. "Well, I wanted to thank you. So yeah," she said somewhat awkwardly. "Thank you."  
  
And then Ginny did something that astounded them both. She leaned up onto tip toes, and kissed his cheek. Her heart raced as her lips touched his warm skin, and the alarms in her brain went off. She slowly sank back to her normal height, and she looked into his stormy gray eyes. She felt a blush on her cheeks, and she turn around and ran toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Authors note: *SCREAMS* AAHH!! I SO did not even plan that *dies* I love it though, all the same. And I hope you do. I know this has been ages since I updated.but I have been writing for about a week now, so this chapter is like uber long. 8 pages even. Wow. About 3500 words ^____________^;;;;; I love it. I'm so proud. So yes. I do hope you review, and if you read my other stuff, yes, TEACHINGS OF SEDUCTION WILL BE UPDATED SOON!!!!!!........*small voice* once I start writing on it.  
  
Toodles! 


	7. Merlin, Malfoy! What, are you turning in...

Authors note: (Aug 16) Well, this took me an extremely long time to complete this chapter, and I hope it's up to your standards. I am very blessed that I have had so many reviews for this story, as well as people who have followed it from the beginning. I wish I could say that my writing was better, and that my updates are MUCH sooner, but I can't ever promise anything. I hope to get this up within the next few days, as I'm in a wonderful writing mood. Maybe I'll even get it up tonight. Wouldn't that be the best ever?  
  
"Can't Get Enough of You"  
  
by: Alex  
  
Chapter 7: Merlin, Malfoy! What, are you turning into bloody Potter or something?  
  
Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are  
  
Streaming through the waves in your hair  
  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes  
  
Like a spotlight  
  
Hagrid shuddered, thinking of the glare Snape gave him. He sat in front of the fire and watched his loveable Fang sniff the new items on the table. He warned him, in a loving tone that if he ate them that Snape would murder them both. How hard Gillyweed was to come by these days, especially with the war beginning to start up again.  
  
Thank Merlin for McGonnagal, Hagrid thought, shaking his big hairy head. If she hadn't been with him, Hagrid couldn't imagine what might have happened. He reminded himself constantly that he could crush Snape much easier than Snape could light his robes on fire with his eyes. Although with all that wand-less magic going on lately, Hagrid reminded himself shuddering. He then decided to let that thought trail off as he would wait for McGonnagal to show up with the two detentionees.  
  
McGonnagal showed up quite quickly, and the knock on the door made Hagrid jump, as he had been zoning out staring into the fire. He opened it quickly to see Ginny rubbing her mittened hands together, and her warm breath fogging the air. Draco Malfoy stood many feet away from her, standing and letting the wind ruffle his hair. Hagrid raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny. She shook her head no at her friend, and then peaked another glance at Malfoy. Hagrid swore he saw her eyes flash with regret.  
  
"They're yours for the night, Hagrid," McGonnagal told them. "Please do make sure to bring them back in one piece."  
  
"A'right Professor," Hagrid's gruff voice replied. McGonnagal ushered them inside the warm cabin, and shut the door on her way out. Draco sneered at his surroundings.  
  
"Don't tell me we're going into the forest again," he said, disdain evident on his tone.  
  
"Oh do shut your mouth, you great prat," Ginny snapped at him, irritated. He blinked and narrowed his eyes at her. Hagrid choice that moment to interrupt.  
  
"I think you two will enjoy this 'ere detention. Yer both goin' fer a dip."  
  
Draco's sneer deepened and Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Are you bloody mad? It's freezing out there," Draco drawled, glaring at him as if he were stupid.  
  
"You leave him alone!" Ginny yelled at him, and turned her back on him, towards Hagrid. "What exactly are we doing?"  
  
"Deliverin' somethin' to the mer-people," Hagrid replied, shoving a package into her arms.  
  
"What is it?" she inquired, looking at it.  
  
"Nothin', nothin' of yer concern anyway," Hagrid replied quickly. "Now, be a dear and shrink that fer me? As ya kno' I'm not surpossed to do magic, ya see..." he trailed off, the little bit of his cheeks visible turning pink.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said, murmuring the shrinking spell, and Draco took it from her. "Now, will we be using the bubble-head charm?" she asked.  
  
"No, I got this 'ere Gillyweed from Snape."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," Ginny said, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh do be quiet! Do you really have to suck up to even the loser teachers?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at Ginny. Ginny's flashed angrily.  
  
Hagrid handed both of the pieces to Ginny, and ushered them outside. The sun was setting quickly, and he walked with them towards the lake. "Let's get movin' you two."  
  
Ginny nodded, and placed her wand in her pocket. She took of her robes and placed them on a rock. Draco looked at her, and rolled his eyes. "It's so I'll have something warm to wear when we're done," she explained haughtily, with her hands on her hips. Draco followed suit, and placed his green robes over her red ones. She raised an eyebrow, but he didn't respond and took the Gillyweed from her. He chewed on it quickly, and dove into the water. She smiled at Hagrid and put her piece into her mouth and dived in, swallowing quickly.  
  
She didn't see Draco anywhere and that was the way she wanted it to be. Ever since she made that – well, for lack of a better word – stupid decision in thanking him, he had been even more irritable than ever. Just walking up to Hagrid's hut with him would have resulted in violence if McGonnagal hadn't been there. She smirked as she thought of that black eye she gave him when he dyed her hair blonde.  
  
She shouldn't have gone near him last week. Of course her logic had been right, and she should have shut her heart out. Why she kissed him she didn't even understand. She could feel her nose wrinkle in the cold water as she dived deeper into the lake. It started to get darker, and she pulled out her wand, whispering "Lumos"  
  
A stream of bubbles emitted from her lips as Malfoy appeared in front of her. "Pipe it down, Weaslette," he said, bubbles coming from his own mouth. She glared, and directed her light from her wand in another direction, so she wouldn't see the way the light reflected in the water on his platinum hair. She really didn't like the way his hair was floating and looked so silky soft in the water.  
  
"Hurry up. Let's get this to the merpeople before dark really sets in."  
  
"What?" Draco asked, moving slowly towards her. "You scared of the dark? Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you."  
  
Ginny started to swim backwards away from him and he smirked. "Not scared of the dark then, I see." She glared slightly at him and slowly turned away from him. He reached her, and grabbed her chin with his fingers. She gasped in slight pain at his firm grip as he pulled her face towards him. "Looks like you're scared of me," he said, his smirk growing as he tapped a finger against her cheek.  
  
One of her hands darted up and grasped his wrist, yanking his away from her face. "Ah, there's that fiery Weasel I've grown to know and love."  
  
"You better be seriously glad that I'm concentrating on swimming right now, Mal-Ferret," she stared, jerking away from him and swimming deeper into the murky black water. "Or you might just get a kick in the nuts," she called back over the shoulder.  
  
That silenced him for the time being, she noticed, as she felt the water moving near her. She was fine with him swimming with her, as long as he didn't touch her, or talk to her.   
  
After a few more minutes of swimming, she felt a tiredness in her muscles and she decided to stop for a rest. She looked up and saw the sky out of the top of the lake. She sighed, bubbles coming out of her mouth, as she spied the moon. The water magnified it and made it look ten times bigger than it really was. She could live here for ever, she mused to herself, closing her eyes.  
  
Draco had kept swimming without her. He hadn't noticed she had turned around until he wanted to take a look at her face when it wasn't fixated with a look of anger on it. Just curious as to what it looks like, he told himself. There was no other interest. That's what he noticed she was gone.  
  
He sneered in the water. Just like a Weasley to take off. He blamed Potter.  
  
Potter had practically been a part of the Weasley family since they started at Hogwarts. His "lets run off and save the world" demeanor had probably rubbed off on everyone. Even their dog. That was saying they had a dog.  
  
Draco stopped in mid-thought. Why in the bloody hell should he care if the little Weaslette had a dog or not? And where the hell was that little brat?  
  
He turned and saw her floating almost lifelessly in the water. He blinked his eyes rapidly, and watched her for a moment. He was sure she wasn't dead. He saw her feet swishing back and forth in the water. He quirked a lazy eyebrow and smirked to himself underwater.  
  
He started to move slowly towards her, not to make any noise in the surrounding water. This was the plan: Grab her feet, drag her down, and get her angry at him. Better than a silent girl. At least with her anger, he had something to pay attention to.  
  
Now, the plan didn't work as well as it should have, and this sort of inked him. Why doesn't everything always go right? Why was it that bloody Potter got all the good luck? And what the hell was he whining for? Ginny's body was right next to his and it felt oh-so-nice and warm in this freezing water.  
  
So he had grabbed her feet, and tugged her down, but there really wasn't another step, besides the anger part. And the anger part wasn't supposed to happen yet. This really wasn't a fail-safe plan, his brain yelled at himself. He told it to shut up, and once again heard the theme to MASH in his head.  
  
Unlike his brain, the rest of his body hummed with excitement. What an interesting feeling. Usually everything was cold and dead. Barely feeling anything. It must be what a zombie felt like.  
  
Why oh why did his mind keep wandering? He had his hands wrapped around Ginny's waist, and her body pressed up intimately against his, with her hands resting on his chest.  
  
He was in amazement. Her legs were around him and her hands resting, not even pushing against his chest. He could feel her bubbles graze his cheeks, and her hair was floating weightlessly around them, almost like a curtain.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" her voice came out, nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"I don't know," he murmured back, before closing the distance between them and kissing her.

The kiss blew both of their minds. Sure, Ginny had tried to convince herself that even the simple kiss on the cheek had been absolutely repulsive, but she really knew better. And this was nothing compared to her lips barely skimming his skin. This was a passionate kiss. With Draco, Bleeding, Malfoy.

But instead of being totally turned off by the thought, it didn't really affect her that much. And that's because passion is passion, her brain tried to reason with her. If you hate a guy so much, its not like the sex won't be good. It'll be passionate, because of your feelings for each other. Sure, you have to be silghtly lustful in your hating him. But that's beside the point. And while all of this was running through Ginny's head, she noticed that she was slightly lustful after Draco. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, and she had just barely admitted it to herself.

She broke the kiss and noticed one of his hands were in her hair, cradling the back of her neck. They just sat there, staring at each other for several seconds. Draco noticed how her lips looked slightly bruised from his kisses. That thought drove him forward, and he placed another, lighter kiss against her lips.

He watched her eyes flutter open, and he wished to know what she was thinking. Hell, he wished to know what _he _was thinking. It was all racing fairly quickly through his head. The sarcastic, sniveling voice in his head was actually quiet for once, but that was the voice he was searching for the most. He had to shove her away from him, and soon. But he couldn't, because his whole head was rejoicing. He needed that sarcastic voice to get a foot on something, to gain some control.

But the voice must have never came, because soon his hand came to rest on Ginny's cheek. And he was amazed when she didn't flinch at it. She didn't lean toward it necessarily, but she just let it rest there, and as he moved his fingres down to her jaw line, he saw a smile play on her lips. She turned her head, and placed a gentle kiss to his palm.

Ginny turned back and looked at him. Was she insane? Dear god, if he was an ass to her after this detention, she was so going to castrate him, she told herself. That thought made her laugh.

Draco looked at her questioningly. "What's so funny?" he asked her, his voice no more than a whipser.

"Just thinking about the consequeces of your actions if you are a prat to me after this."

"And what might those be?"

"Castration."

Draco coughed under water. His cheeks tinged white.

"So you better be nice to me." She leaned forward and kissed him again. His hand dove back into her hair. It drove him crazy whenever a girl had enough guts to actually kiss him, and he told himself that he shouldn't really be that surprised. When the little Weaslette had enough guts to actually punch him, he should have known that kissing him would be no different.

And boy, did she have a nice kiss. His fingers massaged the back of her scalp, and if he wasn't crazy, which he sure he was because of the situation he was in, he thought he had heard a "Mmm," come from somewhere.

But that "Mmm" was the last thing he heard, because suddenly her warmth was ripped away from him. His eyes snapped open to see what had happened, and she wasn't infront of him any longer. He spun around, and saw a spear in his face.

"We made a deal with Dumbledore," he heard a harsh forgein voice filling his ears. "No students in the lake."

"That's not what's going on," Draco started to explain. But he couldn't even get the second word out of his mouth, as a gag was in place. The rest was muffled. He looked around, to try and spot Ginny, but all he glanced was her red hair as she was dragged under the water. The last he saw of her was her hand reaching up, reaching for help. He felt the same feeling he felt that day when he watched her fall from the sky. He felt as if he was outside of himself, and just watching himself struggle against the restraint of the merpeople.

Ginny felt her hand fall limp, and she stared up to where she had just been, in Malfoy's arms. But her mind wasn't on the kiss, which was probably the best thing. Instead, it was on the most recent matter of importance, the fact that she was being kidnapped by mermen. What were they doing? She wished she could get a few words out, but a gag was in place. The water was getting darker and darker, and she could feel the pressure as they swam deeper and deeper. Ok, so she wasn't really swimming. She was more being dragged along like a ragdoll. A ragdoll with gills. Speaking of gills, how long were they supposed to last?

She turned to look at Draco, and saw him being dragged up toward the surface, and her heart started hammering in her chest. What was going to happen to her? She ripped one of her hands free, and started searching her pocket for wand. "Don't even think about it. We could gut you faster than you could say a spell," one of them told her.

"How classy," she got out through the gag. She noticed that her voice had remarkably taken the cool tone that Malfoy usually used. Well, it would have sounded cool and frosty had not been for the gag. It now sounded quite strangled.

"Now now, Ginger," another one replied, running his fingers through her red hair. "Beautiful, no?" he asked one of the others around her, twisting her locks through his fingers. She jerked her head away.

The castle wasn't anything like she had ever seen. It wasn't even really a castle. She wished they would take this stupid gag off her head, so she could ask them exactly what was going on, but that didn't happen. Not right away anyway.

They did rip it off her - quite painfully she might add , as they ripped a few hairs with it - when they shoved her in a locked stall. "Don't try to get out, the magic will just backfire. We'll contact Dumbledore and then decide what to do with you," she was told.

So there she sat. She sat for another hour before anything happened.

Draco, on the other hand, wasn't in that good of a state. He was practically going hysterical on the beach. He was screaming at the merpeople, who weren't even listening. "We have something for you, you dimwitted bastards," he tried to tell them. But the merpeople _were _underwater, and couldn't decipher what he was saying. To them, he looked like a crazy man, just yelling something. At least he wasn't flailing his arms and resembling a bird.

He sat there, yelling until they turned around and started swimming away from him. He felt a panic overcome him. They weren't going to let the little Weaslette go, and it was going to be _his _fault if she died. Christ, Potter was going to kill him! And then Weasley senior was going to ressurect him, just to kill him again. This was not a good scenario.

He wished that he could hear that little voice in his head, the one he searched for while kissing her. Why had he done that again? Well, he knew why he had the second time. She just tasted so good. Like vanilla and cinnamon. An interesting combination, sure, but what else would he expect?

But that voice wasn't there. So he dived back underwater and tried to swim. He got to around twenty feet below the surface when his lungs started to burn for oxygen. He broke the surface and breathed deeply. How was he ever going to get her? Why did they have to reverse the gillyweed effect? Stupid merpeople, always planning ahead.

He swam back to the beach, and ran up to Hagrids little cabin. He swallowed his pride, which was a very very difficult thing to do, mind you, and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it, and his eyes were slightly red. Draco squinted at the harsh smell of alcohol. Hagrid stumbled for an excuse but Draco cut him short. "I need more gillyweed. Do you have any left?"

Hagrid, in his slightly drunken state, nodded breifly, handing him the tiniest peice that he had left sitting on his table. He didn't question it, as Draco chewed it quickly, running back to the lake and diving in.

The swim seemed to take forevor in his eyes, but in Ginny's the time went by quickly. She wasn't sure what was going on, but after almost an hour of just sitting there, her head started to get woozy.

She took a few deep breaths, sucking in the oxygen of the water, but it just didn't seem like she was getting enough. She felt her heart start to race, as she realized what was happening. The gillyweed was starting to wear off. She just sat there, staring at the wall, her head resting against the corner.

Draco finally reached the merpeoples home. He slammed his foot into the door. He felt the pain shoot up his leg and he realized that it probably wasn't the smartest thing. But the door did open, and a female let him in. She smiled a whole bunch at him, but he didn't really notice. "I have something to give to someone of importance."

"Right this way," she told him, taking his hand. Together they swam to lord of the underwater territory. The girl bowed before him, but Draco just reached into his pocket to grab out what Hagrid had given him earlier that evening.

"You took a young girl by mistake this evening," Draco told him. "We were supposed to deliver this to you, and you kidnapped her. I'm sure Dumbledore won't be very happy to hear about this, now will he?"

Something flashed in the lord's eyes as he took the box from Draco. "You'd like to go get her, I assume?" he asked him.

Draco narrowed his eyes, a sneer forming on his lips. "If that wouldn't be a problem."

"Follow me."

Ginny's vision was starting to cloud over, when she heard a loud clanging noise. She could barely turn her head to see what was going on. It was Draco! Her heart started to beat a little bit faster, and that just made her head hurt even more. She reached her arm up to him, and he grabbed it, dragging her to her feet.

He must have noticed how droopy her eyes were, or maybe how her gills were starting to disappear, because he let out a huge breath. "We have got to get you to the surface."

"You know the way," the lord told him, a sneer of his own on his lips. Ginny started to slump against Draco, and he grabbed her in his arms, and started swimming out of the cell.

"Thank you," she murmered against his neck. He felt a small smile start to tug at his lips, and he didn't have the strength to fight it back. He felt her snuggle closer to him for a moment, and he just relished in her warmth as he kicked them toward the surface. The he felt her start to struggle.

Alarm alighted his features and he looked towards her, and there was panic in her eyes. She was reaching at her throat, and the gills were completely gone. Draco stopped moving for a second, trying to think of what to do. She was gasping in the water, trying to get some oxygen, and he told her to stop. His loud voice must have shocked her into submission, because that's exactly what she did. He placed his lips over hers, and tried to blow oxygen into her lungs. He felt her chest rise against his, and it must have worked, because she pulled away from him and just held her breath. He continued to swim towards surface, every once in a while stopping to let another stream of bubbles into her mouth.

At one point, they had to stop because there was just something slightly romantic about saving a persons life by giving them your oxygen, and they just shared another kiss. It didn't take too long for Draco to come to his senses, and realize exactly what could happen if he didn't get her to the surface in time. Thankfully, the surface was only about another five minute swim away.

As soon as they broke surface, Ginny was gasping for breath. She sucked the oxygen into her lungs as if it were the very life that sustained her. Draco whispered the charm that made the gillyweed wear off, and they both swam, side by side, until they reached the shore. They slowly walked out of the water, and Ginny tried to reach for his hand. Draco walked away from her, towards their robes.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and followed him. She watched him take off his shirt, and ring the water out of it. She couldn't help but just stop a moment and stare at his beautiful chest. He even had one of those little happy trails of blonde hair that led its way down his abdomen. Soon enough, it was covered as he put his robe back on.

His voice was rough as he told her to put hers back on as well. "You'll get sick."

His tone of voice startled her. She narrowed her eyes, and threw back her comment, "What do you care?"

"Oh don't you even start to think you can pull that with me, you little girl."

"Oh, so now I'm a little girl?" Ginny didn't know why, but she felt defensive. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't acknowleding the fact that they had kissed. And they had liked it. She put her robes over her wet clothes.

"If you are going to treat me like I am someone who's not worth living, _Malfoy_, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me."

"Don't even start," Draco began, grabbing her arm and twisting her around. His eyes were clouded, and so were hers. His heart was actually beating so he could feel it. Quite an amazing feat, really.

She interrupted him. "Why didn't you just leave me down there? Is it the same reason you couldn't let me fall a few days ago?" At his lack of response she continued. "Are you afraid, Malfoy?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him. "Are you afraid, that maybe you actually feel something? That maybe, just possibly, you actually like me? Yeah, I know how hard that is to believe, little Dragon Boy, actually _liking _anyone. But I think that's the case here, don't you?"

He looked at her a breif moment, and she waited for a response. When she didn't get one, she reached her hand up, and grasped the back of his neck, and shoved his head roughly down to hers, and she kissed him. Hard. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Tell me you didn't feel that." A few beats passed without any comment between either of them. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Give me a ring when you're not afraid to admit it to yourself."

With that, she turned, and walked her way back up to the castle, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, to keep out the cold.

TBC

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did it! I did it! I finally effing finished it! And its almost one in the morning. woohoo. i did finish it tonight. Yay. Wow. I'm so proud of myself. I kind of like it. Hmm. I don't know. Do you like it? Please do leave a review. I love to read them, and they make me feel uber special. Wow. I feel so proud of myself. Sweet.


	8. Draco's in love!

"Can't Get Enough of You"

by: Sailor Gemini

Chapter 8: Draco's in love!

Author note: Hola. Please forgive the huge timelap. I started a new story (Ginny's Diaries...do give a read. I like it ;) ) and I have been terribly busy. My year anniversary is on Wednesday (the 5th) with my current boyfriend. I'm going to try to get it out by then. I am starting to write this a little after midnight and might even finish it tonight. Anyway. I do apologize for the longest time between updates (possibly the longest so far). Happy Reading! Don't worry, there's a snogging session, I promise!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Ciao.

* * *

The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost

And it's looking for a rythem like you

You can take the darkness from the pit of the night

And turn it to a beacon flowing endlessly bright

* * *

He couldn't help it. Her laughter made him smile. It made an actual smile appear on his face. It kind of made his muscles feel tense, and that felt very awkward indeed. Parkinson, however, took this as a "go-ahead" signal and started nuzzling his neck, something that he definitely didn't need or want in this moment of strange bliss. "Merlin, do you think I want rabies?" he barked at her.

She withdrew, a hurt look on her face. Draco didn't catch it however, as yet again his attention as on a table across the hall. Her bright shock of red hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned to smile at a third year she was talking with. Draco's breath caught in his throat as two emotions overcame him. Shock was on of them, as he was transfixed by her bueaty. The second was jealousy. Just a while ago he was jealous of her anger at her brother, and now, oddly enough he was jealous that she was smiling at this younger boy. It was the same smile she had been casting him all week.

Finally she turned and caught him staring at her. The twinkle in her eye sparkled and she held his stare for at least thirty seconds, before a new movement caught his attention. The tip of her pink tongue swet across her bottom lip, moistening it. Then she moved her lips in into the beginning stages of a pucker, before winking.

The surprise at her doing so must have been evident on his face, because the amused look in her eyes turned to horror as she realized what she had done. A fiery blush swept over her cheeks and she ducked her head.

Draco felt a sense of loss at the abrupt ending of their connection, but as she gathered her things he gathered his. He left the Great Hall as she said her haste good-byes. In about the time of thirty seconds, a billion thoughts zoomed through his head.

They hadn't spoken in about a week since their lake adventure. But this wasn't because of Draco. In fact, it was quite the contrary, as whenever he got close to her, or tried to talk to her, she ran awy. A real blow to a man's ego.

But this had to be the lowest point of all. Here he was, Draco bleedin Malfoy, standing behind a curtain waiting, in hiding he might add, for a girl. Girls were supposed to come to him for Merlin's sake! Oh well.

But then she walked out of the Great Hall, and all thoughts flew from his head. His arm reached out and grabbed her wrist. The look on her face seemed startled when the curtain was back in place.

"Draco," she started, beginning to draw back.

"Don't," he murmered, and drew her to him, his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder, with his face close to her neck, and breathed in her scent. Vanilla. "Merlin, Weasley. You smell good enough to eat."

"Please don't eat me," she whispered back. Her heart was beating so fast she feared it might jump from her chest.

"Of course not," he stated. "I was just planning on kissing you." Her body went rigid, and she sputtered little protests.

His lips found her neck, and he placed one hot, open mouthed kiss right on her jugular and the protests died in her throat. She start to slump against him as her knees went to jelly. Aha! So he wasn't going mad; he still had his charm.

After a few moments she must have found her balance, and her hands reached to his shoulders, jerking him away. They started at each other for a few moments, before her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and she drew his head down to hers. Draco felt the exact same feeling he had a week ago when she had the nerve to kiss him. He was totally and utterly in love.

That thought, like many others this morning, crossed his mind. But this one was different and he had to break the kiss and step back a little. Even if only metaphorically speaking.

A look of rejection crossed her face, and he placed a finger on her lips. "Don't. I don't want you to ever be afraid of kissing me." His eyes were dark, and slightly hooded. She relaxed for just a moment, and then kissed the tip of his finger.

"So what'd you pull me away for?"

"Christ almighty, kid. What do you think? You've been driving me mad with your sultry little looks and smiles every now and then. And then just a few minutes ago, when you made that kissing gesture, I thought I was going to go insane."

"Serves you right for being a right arse to me before last detention," she replied, poking me in the chest.

"I can't not see you," he told her, and her chin dropped a little.

"I know, but what can we do? My brother would kill you, and then Harry would ressurect you and kill you again."

"Don't you think I can take them?" Draco asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Don't joke. This is serious, Malfoy," Ginny said, stepping out of his arms. "I'll come find you later, alright? I have to go to class. And so should you, or we'll have more detention." She went up on tip toes and gave his cheek a quick kiss, before turning and moving the curtain.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. We have detention, remember? We'll talk then."

Ginny turned, and left the curtain to fall back into place, and jogged a few steps away from him, clutching her books to her chest. She met up with her friend Denice around the corner.

"What happened to you?" she asked, looking confused. "You left before I did."

"Oh, you know me," Ginny grinned back, looking to see Malfoy exit the curtain. "Just had a little snogging session with Ferret boy."

Denice laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"Let's go, or we'll be late to Flitwicks."

Unbeknownst to Ginny, there was a third listener on that conversation, and that third listener saw Malfoy leaving the curtain.

Pansy Parkinson was jealous in the worst way, because unlike Denice, she knew when to believe a girl about snogging behind some curtains. Nobody stole a man from her, especially not a poor little Gryffindor. Oh no, this darling little red head was going to pay.

Malfoy went to his rune study class, just the same time as Ginny walked into her advanced Charms lecture. Neither were late, although neither could really concentrate. Ginny kept nibbling her bottom lip, and smiling, while Draco kept sniffing and smelling her scent. They couldn't rid themselves of eachother.

Each time Ginny ran her tongue over her lip, and inner part of her sighed and she remembered just how it felt to have his arms around her and his lips against her neck. A wave of feeling swept over her body, and she just smiled and closed her eyes. Her heart felt wonderful, if not a little anxious. Her stomach was in quivers, and she couldn't keep her hands from fidgiting. At least she wasn't doodling little hearts on her partchment.

Draco wasn't in much better of a position. Only his was more uncomfortable in the phyisical sense.

Pansy couldn't help but make fun of him. "Your jeans a little tight, baby?"

"Pansy. If you don't shut your stupid twit of a mouth, I might just have to do something drastic." Anything tight in his jeans went away as soon as the word "baby" came out of her mouth.

Pansy took the threat reasonably well, but in her mind she was planning the little confrontation she was going to have with the youngest Weasel later that day.

That confrontation took place right after lunch. Ginny couldn't be bothered to eat, because she just kept staring across the hall at a certain blonde young man. Denice noticed, and giggled, shouldering her as she peeled an orange. "Maybe I should have taken you seriously about snogging a certain ferret."

Harry overheard her and grinned as Ginny started blushing. "Like Gin is into that whole bestiality scene!"

Hermione looked horrified, and slapped Harry's shoulder. Ron sputtered indignantly. He couldn't come up with an intelligent response, and just stared at his plate of food. Any reference that connected his sister to some type of sexual act was repulsive.

Malfoy was staring across the room just as he had been earlier that morning. He saw Ginny being teased, and saw her look at him and blush. He winked at her and the blush deepend.

This day couldn't have gone better for him.

Well, it could have, if Pansy would kindly quit associating with his person. It was becoming rather annoying having to remove her hand from his thigh every few minutes. Finally he turned towards her and said very slowly and clearly, "I don't like you."

Pansy sniffed, and walked away with her butt wiggling.

It was enough to make any man loose his appetite.

Well, except Goyle, who just kept staring in awe.

Draco really didn't understand why he associated with such stupid people. Oh yes, because of his father and how one day he would go into the inner circle of You-Know-Who with these twits. Merlin, if the fate of the dark lord's future was in the hands of these idiots, Potter would surely win.

Pansy left the Great Hall and began waiting for the little redhead. She emerged alone, thankfully, and Pansy stood.

"Hey, I want to talk to you."

Ginny looked up, startled. "What? Me?"

"Yes, you right little arse. Come here."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you and Drakkie are doing the deed and I just wanted to tell you I think you're repulsive."

"I'm repulsive?" Ginny stood staring at her, in confusion before she realized exactly what was going on. "Oh, wait a minute. It's common knowledge that you want into Malfoy's pants," she paused and Parkinson looking the slightest bit flustered. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be? After he's had you, I'm likely to get crabs."

"Good to know you won't be touching him anytime soon then," she said, sneering at the older girl, and moving past her.

"I don't think so Weasley."

"What are you, retarded? Special ed? Do you really want me to kick your ass?" Ginny stood defiantly, with her hands on her hips.

Pansy just laughed. She was taller than Ginny, by at least five inches. She knew she would come the victor. But that wasn't what she had been planning. Just scare to her away from Draco, and maybe a little verbal abuse.

"I wouldn't sound so confident, Parkinson. You remember that black eye Malfoy sported a few weeks ago?" Of course Pansy remembered. Draco had said he got in a fight with Weasley, and Pansy assumed it had been Ron.

"What, are you going to sick your older brother on me?"

"No, but Ron has told me a few times that I have a nice little mean right hook. Would you like a broken nose to complete the look of ugliness you're trying to go for?"

"You really must not know anything, as I am beautiful. Which is more than I can say about you," she scoffed.

"Mummy Dearest must be lying to you again, darling." Ginny was appearing to be more confident. "Although maybe she's just as dumb as you are. She named you after an awfully pretty flower. It's a shame what you bring to its name."

"And what about you? Your mother must be going insane naming you after a virgin."

"Wrong again, you stupid prat. You really should make sure your correct before throwing out accusations."

Parkinson grinned, "But you're not denying your relationship with Drakkie."

"No, I'm not Pansy. And if you know what's good for you," Ginny started, stepping forward threateningly, and shoving her backwards a little bit. "You will keep away from him. But as for right now, you're not worth the time of day. So be like a tree and piss off."

Ginny turned and walked toward the staircase leading to her common room. She was done with dealing with stupid people right now.

Draco had watched the whole scene play out, and was amazed, especially when Ginny had shoved Pansy. A girl that wasn't going to deny being with him! A girl who was ready to actually get in a cat fight, and probably win! And what a tongue!

Yes. He was definitely in love.

The next morning at breakfast the owls came in as usual.

Ginny sat sulking, remembering the little tiff she had gotten into with Parkinson the day before. The only thing she had to look foward to was detention tonight. Ha, what a laugh. Looking forward to detention.

A letter fell, and landed right infront of her poridge.

She opened the envelope, and pulled the letter from it.

"My dearest Red-headed friend,

You told me to give you a ring when I was ready to admit something. So here you go. It was mine, although it doesn't fit me anymore, besides my pinky. Don't loose it. It means alot to me.

Love."

That was it, with no signature. But Ginny definitely wasn't stupid. She reached back into the envelope and pulled out a white gold ring. A huge smile alighted her lips, and she slipped it onto her ring ringer, where it rested almost perfectly.

She looked up and saw Draco staring at her and she blew him a small kiss.

Maybe things were looking up after all.

TBC.

* * *

Authors note: Wow, only took me two days to write. Although its kind of short (not nearly as long as the other chapters) and probably isn't even that good... maybe I should try and get my mindset back into the characters and this plot a little more. Sorry the update took forever. I'm trying to write a little more, and it has been kind of easier with Spring Break and all. The next update from me will be Diaries, but probably after that...I'm thinking alot about Teachings of Seduction. It's been over a year since an update came for that. Although it really is just a load of crap. Maybe I should just rewrite the whole thing. But please review! I love to hear feedback, even if its people telling me I suck. Ciao! 


	9. Where Poter is quite slow, or Ginny suck

"Can't Get Enough of You"

Chapter 9: Where Potter is a bit slow, or Ginny really sucks at potions.

By: Sailor Gemini

Authors note: Hi guys. Yeah, please don't kill me. I want french fries. I don't own any of this, and by my want (but lack) of french fries proves that I really don't own much of anything at all. Want to donate to me? Please? Yeah, I know. I can't believe I even bothered asking. I hope you will review!

* * *

I've got to follow it 

Because everything I know,

It's nothing until I give it to you.

* * *

Ginny sat staring at her Potions essay. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione," she said for possibly the fifth time that evening. "But I sincerely don't get it. I know that I'm really lucky to be getting a rewrite at all, but why won't he accept my answer as a bezoar?"

"First of all," Hermione started. "This was supposed to be at least a foot and a half. You barely got three paragraphs in!"

"I think it's good enough," Harry said, smiling at her.

"And you are the spawn of Snape's hatred," Ron retored, grinning. "I say don't bloody well do it. You know he'll fail you anyway."

"But to be a healer, I need to get into N.E.W.T level potions."

"You want to be a healer? I never knew that about you," Hermione commented, trying to get her attention back.

She succeeded, and Ginny looked over at her. "There are alot of things you don't know," she said pointendly. "Like how I don't want to be working on this essay." She sat up from her reclying position. "You want to go on a walk?"

"Yeah, why don't we all go?" Harry replied, stretching his legs and arms. "We haven't hung out together in a long while."

"Sorry, Pothead," Ginny replied, patting his head as she stood up. "But I just want some girly time right now. Maybe you can join us on our next gossip session."

Ron seconded Ginny's demand, and leaned back into the overstuffed arm chair. He knew how cold it was outside, and really didn't want to go hear two girls whine and complain about their lives. It really did get boring. He shoud know. Percy was as girly as it got, and without Bill or Charlie in the house (and God knows Fred and George) Percy whined and complained to him, Ron - the youngest brother - all the time.

Harry's disappointed face didn't do very much to lift Ginny's drooping spirits, but she headed for the portrait-hole anyway. "C'mon Hermie-dearest. I have loads to tell you, darling."

"Really? I don't want to hear about you catching your brother picking his nose and eating his boogers," Hermione replied quite loudly. "I know you think it's dreadfully funny but it really just makes me want to vomit. Sorry."

"Oh, it's not Ron I want to talk about tonight," Ginny replied, winking as she looked over her shoulder. "It's Harry that should be the topic of tonight's conversation."

"I don't want to talk about just Harry," Hermione replied in earnest, as they pushed their way through the hole.

The boys sighed, and shook their heads.

"So," Hermione started as they walked down the hall. A cold draft swept along by them, and they shivered. Pulling their cloaks around themselves tighter, the walked in the direction of the library. "What is up with you lately? You've been avoiding Harry like the plague, and you seem completely dumbfounded whenever anyone asks you a question. You just zone out all the time. Are you even eating? At meal times, you just seem to pick at your foods as if there's something wrong with them. What is up with you?"

Ginny stared at her friend as this all exited her mouth in a total of about thirty seconds. Jeez, she thought. What is this? The national inquiry?

"Well, there's alot going on," she muttered back, turning her head away from her.

"I kind of understood that, dearest," Hermione told her. "I think you need to talk to someone. I know we haven't always been the best of friends or anything, and I don't want to try and be your confidant if you don't want me to be, but I'm worried about you."

"I'm dating Malfoy."

Hermione spluttered in response, but couldn't get a word in as Ginny continued.

"Well, not dating I guess," she gathered, as she shoved her hands deep in her pockets. "But snogging anyway. All the time. And I don't hate him. I guess, I hate who he tries to be, but I don't hate him, you know? It's different and difficult to explain."

They entered the library, and Ginny lead them to a back table.

The lack of words spilling from Hermione's lips gave Ginny the okay to keep talking. "It is terrible. I'm distracted from everything. You're right. I'm not eating. But it's not intentional. Merlin, every morning I wake up and I am so hungry. All the way down the stairs I'm imagining buttered toast and a nice, delicious frosting smothered cinammon roll, but when I get two feet away from the Great Hall, my stomach goes to knots. I know he's going to be there, and I know he's going to be watching me. It makes me nervous, so I don't end up eating anything. I swear I've lost like ten pounds in the past two weeks."

"Have you thought about Ron and Harry?"

Ginny gave her a pointed look, and reached behind her to grab a book. "Of course. Do you think I'm that slow?"

Hermione gave her a wry grin. "Well, I'm not the one snogging a ferret."

"You remember the other night when I came home soaked to the bone after detention?"

"Yeah," she stated.

"Well, Malfoy kind of, I guess he rescued me that night. I don't remember alot, but the merpeople captured me and I thought I was going to die. I think that's what happened anyway. It's all kind of one big blur. All I know is that I kissed him, and he kissed me back and I liked it. And instead of vomitting in his mouth like I know I should have, I wanted to keep kissing him. For hours. Well, maybe not hours, but until our jaws got tired at least."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Parkinson keeps dogging my every footstep. She somehow thinks she has a claim on Draco and is threatening to kick my ass from here to Glasglow."

Hermione definitely took notice to the lack of "Malfoy" in that sentance. "And?"

"And what? I don't know what to do about her, so I told her I'd punch her and that was kind of the end of it. I haven't talked to Draco since our last detention together."

"Does he know about Parkinson?"

"Yeah, he thinks she's a dumb broad."

"What a nice way to put it."

"What do you expect?"

"Point taken."

"So yeah, that's pretty much all that's been on my mind lately," she told her. Hermione looked at her.

"You really have been keeping that in for a while now, haven't you," she asked.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Ginny scanned the titles behind Hermione's head, before her blunt question penetrated the air.

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love him."

"Of course not."

"Then what is it?" she asked, cocking her head at Ginny. "A few weeks ago you were talking about how you wanted to tie his head to a spicket and send it flying into the lake."

"I know that," Ginny sighed. "I just don't anymore. I still think he's a stupid peice of trash, but I can't help but look for him in the halls. I want to hold his hand, and I definitely don't want that Pansy bitch getting anywhere near him," she told Hermione vehemently.

"I can understand. There was a rumour about Lavender liking Ron a while ago. I thought I was going to die, especially every time she'd talk to him. And then she'd giggle and touch his arm and I wanted to just," Hermione looked flustered. "I don't know what I wanted to do, but it wasn't me. That's all I know. I think Ron is possibly the biggest dweeb in the universe, but he's the center of mine."

"Why don't you just kiss him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Just walk up to him one day and just kiss him, full on the lips and test his reaction. If he gives you a terrible look, than you know that he doesn't want anything to do with you. You can just tell him it was an experiment. I don't know, you could tell him you wanted to see if kissing him felt the same as when you kissed Krum or something."

Hermione started laughing at Ginny's absurd idea. "You know he wouldn't go for that. He hated Krum with fiery passion. If anything it would just piss him off even more."

"Of course it would. But you know Ron," she grinned. "Anything to beat out a git."

"So thats your life story, is it?" Hermione asked. "You know Ron's hatred for Krum was nothing compared to his hatred for Malfoy."

The good mood that Ginny had been sporting dropped as she remembered her present predicament. "I know."

"Well, it's something you'll have to deal with eventually."

"No. No it's not. Not if we keep it a secret."

"And if it works out?" Hermione asked her.

"Works out? Are you kidding? I don't think I'm going to marry the man," Ginny told Hermione. "I'm content with just being with him right now. Plans for the future are definitely not happening."

"What do you think he feels?"

"I don't know. Does he even feel? I mean, there has to be something there, right? He had some sense to recognize that I am way better than pug-faced girls."

Hermione laughed, and smiled at Ginny. "Its really weird to even be discussing Malfoy having feelings. I generally just think he's this terribly inhumane person that only works in the black arts."

"I don't know." Ginny looked at her right hand and noticed the gold ring that sat on her finger. "He gave me his ring."

Hermione grasped her hand. "You know what that means for muggles, right?" She asked her. At the dumb look Ginny gave her, Hermione explained. "It's not so much a tradition these days, but it used to say that the girl was going steady with the guy that gave her his ring."

"And going steady means..." Ginny trailed off, a little curious.

"It means boyfriend, girlfriend. You know, snogging partners. Lovers, that kind of thing. Get it?"

"Oh," Ginny replied, turning a bit red. "Lovers?" The idea hadn't crossed her mind yet. Sex wasn't even in the picture, was it? They were barely kissing. "Do you think he just wants to bang me and then leave?" she asked Hermione.

"I really can't say. Knowing Malfoy, yeah. Get in, get off, get out." She paused at the hurt look on Ginny's face, and grasped her hand. "But maybe not. You never know. I've never known him to have feelings, and he seems presently taken with you. I watch him stare are you during meal times, and I see him trailing you in the hallway to class. He never did that with any of his other girlfriends. He just let them be. You're different."

"Well, I don't know what to do," Ginny said, taking her hand away. She blew her bangs out of her face again, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know. Hey, look at the time. Why don't we go to dinner?" Hermione asked her, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"And by starving, you mean that you probably won't end up eating, yes?"

"You got it in one, girly."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and they made their way out of the library.

"So are you having any problems schoolwise besides with just potions?"

"Of course. Charms is getting more and more complicated. How in the world am I supposed to master silent spells? I hate it! Words are so much easier to use, because without talking anything in my mind can tamper with the spell. Last week my bunny that I was practicing on started tapdancing! I thought Flitwick was going to have a heart attack."

Hermione laughed. "I can help you with that," she told her. "But I really think you should find someone else to help you with potions. Snape knows my work and I wouldn't put it past him to think you were just copying my papers and turning them back in."

"I'd go to Harry," Ginny started but trailed off.

Hermione finished the statement. "But when it comes to potions, Harry is quite slow."

They were on the third floor corridor, when they ran into said slow boy. "Hi Harry," Hermione said brightly, and Ginny smiled her hello.

"Hello," he replied, almost a bit sullenly.

"Where's my brother?"

"I think he's hiding from Lavender. Last I checked he was a corridor behind me, hiding behind some curtains."

Hermione grinned. "I never thought I would hear about Ron being afraid of girls."

"Trust me," Ginny interrupted laughingly. "Mum and I taught him a little bit of respect for girls. He knows when to hide."

"See, I don't agree with you there," Harry smiled at her. "Dudley made me hide in many broom closets in my day, and I have absolutely no respect for ugly fat boys. Why do you think I have no fear of Malfoy and his croonies?"

Ginny couldn't stop from feeling defensive. "Hey, he can't be that bad, can he?"

"Dudley? You're right. Compared to Malfoy, he's a prince."

Ginny shook her head, and sped up away from them just as Ron caught up.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked, watching her run down a different hall.

"Yeah, did I say something?" Harry added, trying not to look dissappointed as he turned to Hermione.

As Ginny neared the Great Hall, she started feeling the nervous feeling she had been telling Hermione about. Yes, she knew she should eat, but the thought of shepards pie just made her stomach turn. She opened the door, and looked inside.

She saw Pansy slide up Draco's side and giggle while whispering into his ear.

Her anger flared, and her eyes drew to slits. She was just about to turn and leave when she saw Draco pushing her away. He turned and looked at her, and she felt her heart melt. "Oh," she sighed quietly to herself.

He actually smiled at her, and looked pointedly to a seat at the Gryffindor table right across from where he was sitting.

She made a face at him, and shook her head no, before turning and walking away.

Ok, she thought to herself. I can't eat with him sitting there, but I am incredibly hungry. Why don't I go tickle that pear and eat with the house elves? I haven't seen Dobby for a while, and it'd be nice to have some fresh cranberry juice.

Happy with this decision, she walked with a sense of purpose toward the kitchens.

When she was about halfway to the kitchens, she ran into the Dream Team. "Hi guys," she muttered.

"Where are you going? Aren't you hungry?" Hermione asked pointendly.

"Nope, I'm good. I think I'm going to go back up to my dorm and work some on that potions essay, alright?"

"Ok," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulled her farther down the hall.

Harry gulped loudly, and looked hopelessly at Ginny. "If you need any help..." he started.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and patted his arm. "I think I'll be alright on my own thanks."

He nodded, and gulped again. "Ok. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye," she said distractedly and continued on her way.

Draco saw her leave, and turned to Pansy. "Thank you, Parkinson. Yet again, you have been the cause that has made me lose my appetite. I'll be sure to let my dad know that my death by starvation is entirely your fault."

She pouted, and he got up and left. Where did the Weasel get off to?

He left the Great Hall, and saw the male Weasel dragging along the mudblood Granger, and wondered - breifly - where Potter was.

After walking for a few more minutes, he saw Harry catch up to his pfect friends, and he continued in the way Potter was coming from. Soon enough, he reached a dead end, and saw a portrait of fruit.

He reached over and tickled the pear, and soon enough he was entering a wonderfully smelling room. He noticed a certain red-headed young lady sitting in a comfortable-looking overstuffed chair drinking out of a steaming mug of something.

Draco walked up behind her, and lifted her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

Ginny spluttered and jumped, causing tea to spill all over her. Turning, she noticed who was behind her. "Skipping dinner, are we?" she asked, brushing some renagade droplets off her robes.

"Don't even give me that, pet," he remarked, taking the mug from her and sniffing it. He took a sip, before spitting it out. "What the hell is this?"

"Warmed cranberry juice."

"You are disgusting."

"Of course, look at my taste in snogging partners."

"Oh, is that all I am to you?" Draco asked, raising a seemingly plucked eyebrow.

"I suppose that's for me to know," Ginny told him, grabbing her mug back before he spilt it everywhere. "Why are you skipping dinner?"

"Isn't that obvious? I hate a pug-faced animal rubbing herself all over me. Rather than losing my will to eat completely, I decided to find where a certain fiery young lady went."

"Is that all you think of me?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you are sadly mistaken."

"And what do you think of me?"

"I think Snape is madly in love with you, you are somewhat gifted in the art of pissing other people off, and you have a certain sense of courage that I don't think you want any one else to see," Ginny told him, picking up her sandwich to take a bite.

"And I'm supposed to believe all that rubbage?"

"Yes. And on the topic of Snape being in love with you, may I ask something?"

"Don't bother. You can kiss me all you like."

"Don't flatter yourself, Mal-ferret," she grinned at him. "I need help with potions."

"Why don't you ask Granger?"

"I did." Draco heard this and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so I'm second rate, huh? Then no, I won't help you."

"Don't be like that," Ginny started, reaching for his hand.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh, well that's new. I don't think I would have ever imagined you having a sense of humour."

"I don't think I've ever imagined myself with this terrible urge to kiss a Weasley."

She smiled at him. "Will you please help me?"

"What do you need help on?"

Ginny turned, and reached inside of her pack. She pulled out the essay, and gave it to him. She watched his stormy gray eyes as he read it, and instantaneously felt stupid for giving it to him. Just another thing to make fun of her for.

"What was the assignment?"

"A two foot essay on how antidotes are very clever devices to carry around with you when in dark places."

"And what did you write?" he asked, looking down at the paper.

"I thought it would be clever if I wrote about how carrying a bezoar around with me would be better than carrying various antidotes."

"And you wonder why he hates you gryffindors."

"Oh shut up, will you? I need help."

"And I need you."

"A fair trade, I suppose," Ginny smiled at him. "You get me, and I get your help!"

"I can't promise a passing grade," He told her, looking up. "Any drastic changes will make it seem like it's obviously not your work. But tutoring on the subject isn't out of the question, I suppose."

"Can I ask something else?"

Draco looked up at her.

"Please come here and kiss me?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Authors note: Well, what do you think? I am going to rewrite the first couple of chapters, so please bear with me on how awkward they were. I've grown alot in my writing style with this fic, and I want to continue it. I hope you like it! I hope this is as long as some of the other chapters. I just couldn't stop writing! It's taken me a few days, and I love what's become of it. Please review! Loves, 

Alex


	10. In which the Breath caught in her throat

"Can't Get Enough of You"

By: Sailor Gemini

Chapter 10: In Which the Breath Caught In Her Throat

Authors note: I know it's been forever guys. When isn't it forever between updates? Merry Christmas! I hope to get this out tonight…but it might not be for a week yet. I just have been bitten with the writing bug, so bless whatever this piece of crud turns into.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I really (REALLY) wish I did own some of it, because then I'd be entirely too rich, but I'm not. I'm just a poor high school student letting her creative juices flow so all of you out there can get some fun out of a Harry Potter story.

* * *

I can make the runner stumble 

I can make the final block

And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle,

I can make all the stadiums rock

* * *

"I can't take it anymore, Hermione." 

"What now Ginny?" She asked, her head buried in her book.

"You know your hair is in the pumpkin juice, right?" Ron told her, and she sat up abruptly, flinging little droplets across the table at Harry.

"That's disgusting."

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

"Everywhere I go she's lurking behind corners. I think she's going to try to stab me or something."

"This is the wizarding world, Gin. Stabbing is replaced with cursing," Harry reminded her grinning.

"Oh great," she remarked dully, poking her bacon with her fork.

"How was your last detention with the ferret last night?"

"Spectacular," she remarked dryly to her brother. Hermione looked at her, sensing her sarcasm and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What was so great about it?"

"He taught my how to flip my head to keep the hair out of my eyes," Ginny grinned at the two boys. The both laughed.

Thankfully, there were no more questions about how her last detention went, as at that exact moment the mail came fluttering in.

Ginny picked up a piece of toast and started to nibble on it when Pig came diving at Ron.

Hermione looked at him, as he reached up. The look on his face was horror. "I haven't done anything!" He said loudly, grasping the red envelope from Pig's clutches.

"Ron, that doesn't have your name on it," Hermione said, putting her hand on his arm. Both pairs of eyes made their way toward Harry.

He gulped, choking on a piece of bacon. "I haven't done anything either," he said with his mouth full.

"It's addressed to you," Ron said, throwing it at him. He was quite glad to be rid of such an object.

"Make a run for it, Harry," Seamus advised.

Harry grabbed it as the edges started to burn.

"I'll be a man," he replied, gulping. He undid the edge of the letter, and it fluttered away from his grasp, a loud voice booming into the hall.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Ron cringed, hearing his mother's famous yell. "You're in for it, mate," he told him, as Harry buried his head in his arms.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE A POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN? YOU HAVE SUCH A BRIGHT FUTURE IN FRONT OF YOU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOUR GRADE IN POTIONS? I COULD EXPECT THIS OF RON, BUT OF YOU? NONSENSE! DON'T YOU DARE GO AND TRY AND BLAME ANY OF THIS ON SPANE'S DISLIKE OF YOU OR YOUR FATHER. THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE RESULT OF A LACK OF STUDYING YOUNG MAN. "

Harry's cheeks couldn't be any redder.

"WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY? SUCH A BRIGHT YOUNG WITCH, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO REPAY HER; BY FAILING CLASSES THAT YOU SHOULD BY ALL MEANS BE PASSING? THINK OF YOUR FUTURE, LAD. IF I GET ONE MORE GRADE LIKE THIS, SO HELP ME. I MAY NOT BE YOUR LEGAL GUARDIAN, BUT THERE ARE MANY THINGS I CAN DO TO PERSUADE YOU TO STUDY, BOY. PULL YOUR GRADES UP."

"Even the tips of your ears are red, mate," Ron laughed at Harry as the shouting finally dimmed. "I'm embarrassed for you."

"I call bull," Hermione joined in, laughing. "You're embarrassed because that was your mum!"

"And everyone should be embarrassed by that," Malfoy drawled as he walked by.

"Oy, shut your god damn mouth Dra - Malfoy, before I shut it for you," Ginny barked after him.

"Don't talk to me you blood traitor," he turned around, walking backwards with a sneer on his lips.

She rolled her eyes, and noticed the small letter in front of her on the table. "I have had it with him. Rather annoying, I say." She elbowed Hermione from under the table. "Anyway, I'm off. You guys want to meet up before the quidditch game later this afternoon?"

"Sure. Why not? I would love to see the Slytherin's get slaughtered."

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter," Ginny told him. "They're going against Hufflepuff."

Harry laughed. "I guess your right. How about we get together at two?"

"It sounds good to me!"

Coming to a state of concurrence, they all departed with Ginny in the direction of the library.

After a few minutes of walking, she came upon a set of some dark hallways that reflected the state of her mood. She hated lying to her brother. Ok, so that was a lie. She didn't hate lying to him too much. But she did hate lying to poor Harry. He really was the innocent in all of this. She hadn't had the chance in the last few weeks to pause and really consider what happened to them and the effect it had on their friendship. Was she ready to admit to herself that maybe the ex-boy of her dreams really did love her?

"No, no no!" she hollered down the hallway.

"Somebody really is going to take you for a crazy," a voice responded.

"Oh hush it," she replied, closing her eyes.

"Did you get my note?"

"Of course."

"And?"

"And I don't appreciate the comment you made about my mother, you dork," she told him, turning and giving him a look.

"It was all an act," he replied, before his smirk replaced the nice look on his face. "But in all honesty, I would be embarrassed…"

"Oh shut it," she interrupted. "I don't want to hear some corny 'Your mom' jokes right now. Not in the mood."

"Touchy, I see. Well, what mood are you?" he asked her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know," she told him, shoving it off.

Draco grabbed her hand, and pulled her to a stop. "This is really awkward for me."

She sighed. "What is?"

"This. You, me. This 'actual relationship' crap. I'm used to snogging, shagging, and then leaving. None of this 'caring' stuff."

"Well, thanks for sticking around I guess," she turned to pull away.

"I am trying to help, Virginia."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Ginevra. Ginny to you, Ginevra to my mother." She cracked a small smile at him.

He leaned towards her, and she tilted her head back ready to kiss him with her eyes closed. Surprising her, the kiss landed on the tip of her nose. "You know as much as I love being cheesy as possible, I do have a quidditch game to go prepare for. I'm assuming you'll be in the Gryffindor stands cheering the Hufflepuffs on, yes?"

"Of course."

"And after, where will you be?"

"No idea."

"You must have some idea."

"I really don't," she tried to convince him.

"Read my note, dear," he drawled at her. "And I'm sure you'll have a crystal clear idea of where you might be.

"As long as it doesn't include a bed in the dungeons somewhere," she replied, wrinkling her nose.

"I hope your face gets stuck that way," he told her, squeezing her hand before turning to leave.

She twirled the ring on her finger, and reached into her pocket pulling out the note.

"_Virginia –_"

She grinned, before continuing on.

"_It seems to me that I have a quidditch game today. And as long as I'm not terrible injured, I have this insatiable desire_ "

Her eyes widened.

"_To see you outside of lockers after the game. If you don't come, I'll assume the worst of course and Potter might find himself on a spick somewhere. Cheers_."

Laughing, her mood brightened considerably. She turned around, and walked in the direction of the common room. Why not spend some time with her friends? That sounded like a perfectly good idea. Who needed to be shut up in the dusty library on a day like this?

Sadly, when she wanted to be greeted by three of her favorite people, the only one that she had least likely wanted to talk to was the one to be found. "Hullo Harry," she told him, plopping into an armchair next to the empty fireplace.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, pulling himself up from a slouching position.

"Why would I know where Hermione is?" Ginny asked, sinking herself into one.

"She stormed off looking for you, is all," he replied.

"Oh."

"Ron's up in the dorms," he told her.

"I assumed. A fight?"

"I suppose that's what you would call it."

"What was it about?"

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Malfoy," he spat the word out like a foul tasting cheese.

Ginny raised an un-plucked but still fashionably cute eyebrow at him. "Why in the world would they talk about that prat?" she tried to ask calmly. She hoped the warning bells weren't blaring in his head as loud as they were in hers.

"I don't quite remember what the argument was about. I don't listen to them most of the time, you know." He winked at her. "I just nod on and pretend I'm listening. Your brother, no offense, just spouts of nonsense most of the time. And Hermione is so bloody smart that I can barely understand the words coming out of her mouth. You, Love," he reached over, to pat her hand. "Are perfect. I – " he noticed the ring on her finger, and picked up her hand to examine the silver piece of jewelry.

"New boy?" he asked his once lively voice now dull, as her ran his thumb over it. His touch gave her the shivers, and most definitely not the good kind.

"No, not really," she said, jerking her hand back and cradling it to her chest. She twirled the ring around her finger.

"Then who gave you the ring?"

"I'd rather keep it a secret."

"And he does too?" she nodded before she realized that she gave away a vital piece of information. "Aha. Don't lie, Ginny-bug. It doesn't get you anywhere. A piece of advice though," he stood up from the chair and turned toward the entrance to the common room.

She looked up at him as he turned his head back toward her. "Any guy that's trying to keep you a secret is a guy that isn't worth your time. Love is about shouting it at the top of your lungs without any shame. Think about it."

Ginny watched him turn and continue walking toward the exit until finally she was alone in the common room.

'He's not ashamed of me, is he?' she asked herself. No, no that couldn't be at all.

'I mean, don't I have more to be ashamed of?' she asked herself, chuckling quietly.

'Alright, alright. I suppose that wasn't very nice. But it's not like I love him, do I? No, that couldn't be it. Why in the world would I love a Malfoy? Yeah, he definitely is a wee bit sweet around the eyes, and his kisses are like vanilla, but that's not what love is about. That's infatuation.'

Reasoning with herself did absolutely no good, and only made her feel worse. Soon enough she realized what time it was and started to make her way out of the common room toward the entrance to the school.

There was no one to meet her as she trooped her way up the stairs, and she wondered if she should even try to find the dream team. Sadly, there was no shock of friendly red hair to greet her as she finally made her way towards the top row.

"Hi Creevey," she said, sitting down next to Collin, who was putting film into his camera.

"Hi Gin," he said, leaning down over it. "What are you doing?"

"Letting the prime years of my life slip away without grasping onto anything important," she told him, turning to smile.

He didn't hear her, but she didn't care. Collin was a good friend.

Thankfully, before long there was a voice booming over the stands, announcing the beginning of the game.

Ginny got just as caught up in it as Collin did, and soon they were cheering whenever Hufflepuff scored a goal (which happened only twice, miserably) and hissing when Slytherin scored one (which happened quite often).

Ginny was laughing as Colin drew a picture of a badger chewing on a snake when a certain blonde girl made her way up the Gryffindor ramp.

Pansy Parkinson made her way directly in front of Ginny, and stood there with her hands on her hips. "How droll," she commented at the picture, throwing Colin an arrogant look. He blushed under her scrutiny, and turned away from the two girls.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked her, leaning against the back of her seat in a very casual position.

"It's very clear that what I want, you right now hold in your possession." Ginny's fingers tightened in a fist, with her thumb stroking the ring Draco gave her.

"And you think you can be persuasive enough to try and take it away from me by calmly talking?" Ginny asked, looking over Pansy's shoulder at the game.

"I think I can be incredibly persuasive if I need to be."

"Well, thankfully we don't hold that same opinion. Now, if you would possibly find it in your heart to leave, I'd like to cheer the Hufflepuff team on in peace."

Pansy's answer was lost on Ginny as at that moment she jumped and pushed past her, leaning on the balcony. Below her, in the game, Draco was diving faster and faster toward the ground. His hand was outstretched, reaching for the snitch.

Ginny's heart started to pound as she watched everything unfold. Things seemed to slow down in slow motion as she saw the beater turn towards Draco and smash the death ball in his direction. Draco was moving faster and faster, but the bludger was gaining on him quickly. 'He'll never see it coming,' her brain thought, and her breath caught in her throat as she watched it slam into his side.

The gasp never made it past her lips.

She started to panic.

She couldn't breath.

Her hand clawed at her throat, and her heart started to pound.

Draco tumbled to the ground of his broom.

Her legs gave way underneath her, and her eyes lulled as she came crashing backwards.

Her hands gripped in fists as everything became dark.

The last thing she heard was a rustle of robes moving away from her.

* * *

TBC 

Authors note: Alright guys. It's almost the end of January. I started this at the end of December. It's not too long, but its something and I quite like what that something has become. My hard drive crashed last week and it scared me enough to finish this little piece of work, since thankfully I could salvage it. I hope you like it, and please review!

On the subject of re-writing, I am thinking long and hard about rewriting the first couple of chapters, as we all know they are a piece of crap. So please do check back within the next few weeks to check them, alright? I won't change anything drastically plot wise, but it might be nice to read a beginning that's not so full of shit. Toodles!


	11. NOTE: NOT CHAPTER

Hello, my faithful readers...This is not an update, but I wanted to let you know EXACTLY how this is going...

I have started the next chapter. I have actually about six or seven pages written, but my motherboard was fried a few days after that. So, I have the slight problem of those stupid computer techs who seemingly don't know how to hack the image of my old harddrive. I don't want antyhing else from it, just the copy of the story. So I'm hoping desperately that it'll be out soon, and I definitely haven't forgotten it. I promise.

Now, please just keep checking back. It should be out by the end of the year (or I will be personally seeing that Clinton is dead...((the tech thats working on the computer)))

Loves,

Alex 


End file.
